Boda y sus consecuencias funestas
by doshi-san
Summary: Shinigami-sama le ha encargado a Spirit que se vuelva a casar ¿Cómo se lo irá a tomar Maka? Sobre todo viendo a quién ha escogido su padre.
1. Rol de Madre y la Orden de Boda ¿Blair?

**¡Holas, fanfiction! Bien, bien, hoy vengo a enfadar con lo que será mi primer long-fic. Realmente no le doy mucho (respecto a los capítulos) y espero poder publicar por lo menos un capítulo por semana.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, los derechos de autor los tiene Atsushi Ohkubo, y por el momento creo que será así.**

* * *

**Prólogo: ****Rol de madre y la Orden de una Boda. ¿Blair, la indicada?**

El baño para el personal masculino del Shibusen era un buen lugar para pensar. El piso con mosaicos cuadrados de colores blanco y negro, acomodados como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez; el enorme espejo que se encontraba enfrente de los lavabos, extendidos por toda una pared, esa donde también estaba la enorme puerta de madera con detalles grabados; y como en todo baño, los cubículos para cada inodoro. Sí, un lugar bastante normal, pero sin duda alguna, perfecto para reflexionar.

* * *

Stein suspiró cansadamente, otra vez y el humo escapó de sus labios. Se encontraba recargado contra uno de los lavabos, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos. No había nada más estresante que ver a Spirit caminar de un lado a otro preguntándose qué regalarle a su hija debido a su cumpleaños. Sí, agradecía en esos momentos no tener hijos, que si no ya los hubiera diseccionado.

— Por cierto, ¿no había dicho Shinigami-sama que le quería ver, Spirit-senpai?— interrumpió Stein, casi a punto de volver a los viejos tiempos con su arma. Oh, sí, extrañaba experimentar con él.

Sería interesante ver cómo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo y qué consecuencias había traído el que fuera padre. Si había un botoncito para reprogramarlo y que dejara de preocuparse por cosas sin sentido. De todas maneras, un regalo no iba a hacer que la de ojos oliva lo dejara de odiar.

— ¿Eh?... Ah, cierto… ¿Tú crees que a Maka quiera un libro en este momento?— evadió el aludido.  
— No lo sé… pero ese no es el punto ¿Acaso no quiere ir a ver a Shinigami-sama?— cuestionó Stein, provocando que la Death Scythe se parara en seco y le mirase con terror.  
— Cómo se te ocurre… jejeje…  
— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?— se interesó el profesor.  
— Él dijo que quería hablar de algo importante, pero personal… no sé qué vaya a decir y tampoco quiero saberlo… ¿qué tal si es sobre los clubs nocturnos, o algo respecto a mi ex mujer, o a Maka…?— le respondió Spirit, hecho un manojo de nervios.  
— En el último caso, le interesa, ¿qué no?— interrogó Stein, rogando porque el pelirrojo se fuera, mientras que el otro se había quedado sin excusas, estático.  
— T-tienes razón… a-ahorita mismo voy— tartamudeó Spirit.

Stein volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio, mientras observaba cómo su antigua arma se alejaba de allí rumbo al Death Room con paso tambaleante.

* * *

Spirit cada vez iba más lento, mientras pasaba por el pasillo de las guillotinas, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la charla que iba a tener con el Dios de la muerte. Al llegar hasta el espejo, dudó un poco para empañarlo y marcar:

— 42-42-564…— pronunció.

En el espejo apareció Shinigami-sama y le saludó:

— ¡Holas, holitas, Spirit-kun!  
— Hola, Shinigami-sama— correspondió sin mucho interés y prosiguió—. ¿Tenía algo que decirme?  
— ¡Ah!, cierto, cierto… pero lo mejor sería que te sentaras, por favor— pidió, indicándole con sus enormes manos blancas un cojín. Sin muchas ganas, su acompañante se sentó—. He estado meditándolo un poco, Spirit-kun, y me he dado cuenta que tu hija, Maka, se está criando prácticamente sola. Sí, ya sé que durante su infancia le has cuidado muy bien— aclaró, al ver que el pelirrojo iba a reclamar—, pero ella ha dejado de ser una niña y se está convirtiendo en una mujer, sin nadie que le enseñe a cómo serlo… alguien como una madre.

Spirit se lo pensó un momento, para contestar:

— Ya tiene a Marie, no sé por qué debería haber alguien más.  
— Pero no está siempre con ella— le aclaró—… creo que no me estás entendiendo. Me refiero a que… ¿cómo decirlo?... A que te vuelvas a casar, Spirit.

La noticia le llegó como balde de agua fría a la Death Scythe. Vaciló un poco, ahora sí que su "jefe" le había sorprendido. Agarró un poco de aire y guardó silencio, esperando a que el enmascarado de repente se riera y le dijera que todo era una broma, pero nada pasó.

— ¿Cómo pretende que haga eso?— soltó Spirit, cortando el silencio.  
— Eso te lo dejo a ti, pero quiero que realmente lo hagas. Como Shinigami que soy, te doy la orden a ti, mi Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn a que encuentres una mujer a la que debes convertir en tu esposa… y no bromeo— sentenció el Dios.  
— Como ordene, Shinigami-sama— aceptó el otro, deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

Salió de la Death Room, algo pensativo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia uno de los balcones y se recargó en él, mirando la puesta de sol y siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿De dónde iba a sacar una esposa? Esas no se conseguían así como así. No era como si fueras a una tienda, pedías una que se ajustara a tus necesidades y te la daban… A menos que fuera una muñeca inflable… Pero no ocupaba una de esas, no por el momento. Tenía que conocer a una mujer, enamorarla y si se convertía en algo serio, casarse.

¿Y qué le decía a Maka? Ella era la que más le preocupaba. Realmente no iba a haber nadie que remplazara a su ex mujer y que encajara con el rol de madre.

Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un trago. Mejor dicho, muchos. Y el bar Chupa Cabras era el mejor lugar para encontrarlos.

* * *

Blair abrió otra botella y le sirvió una copa a su acompañante.

— Ya veo, así que eso te dijo, ¿eh, papá-san?— le sonrió.  
— Así es, Blair— respondió con desgano y vació su copa de un trago—. Pensé que era una broma, pero no, lo ha dicho muy en serio. ¿Me sirves otra?  
— Claro. ¿Y ya pensaste a quién?— cuestionó, mientras hacía lo ordenado.  
— Pensé en Marie, pero está loca, luego en Azusa, pero me da miedo. Después en Nygus, pero la quiero como amiga y compañera, nada más —respondió. Volvió a tomarse su copa de un jalón, hecho esto, tomó a la botella y se la empinó.  
— Blair-chan va a por más champagne, no me tardo, papá-san— le avisó con una sonrisa la gatita.

Spirit dejó a la copa vacía en la mesa. Sonrió también, mientras veía como se alejaba, cuando ella le pedía al barman fue cuando notó lo atractiva que era ella, sus curvas más que bien definidas, su rostro angelical, sus largas piernas… y qué decir de su busto y sus tiernas orejitas.

Ella hacía mucho tiempo que compartía piso con Maka (y con el estúpido de Soul, pero prefería omitirlo), por lo tanto se aceptaban mutuamente, que si no, su hija ya la hubiera corrido. Quizás eran amigas y se tenían confianza. Aunque Blair podía ser infantil, tal vez era madura en algunos aspectos y aconsejaría bien a Maka.

— ¿Te sirvo más, papá-san?— preguntó Blair interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre.  
— Una más, por favor— dijo con una sonrisa—. Dime, Blair, ¿eres soltera?  
— Blair-chan lo es, papá-san, ¿por qué?— se extrañó ella  
— Entonces…— hizo una pausa, jugó un poco su copa ya vacía y siguió con una sonrisa seductora— ¿Qué me dices de casarte conmigo?

No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol, pero no había podido evitar preguntarle. Ella le miró confundida y parpadeó varias veces, después se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

— A papá-san le hace mucho daño tomar tanto alcohol— rio ella.  
— No, Blair. Te lo digo en serio— respondió la Death Scythe, ganándose una mirada perpleja de parte de ella.  
— ¿Habla en serio, papá-san?— se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo. ¡Demonios! Era ella la que debía hacer sonrojar a los demás, no al revés— Pues no lo sé.  
— Necesito la respuesta para ahorita— le apuró Spirit  
— Eh… pues… si la ocupa para hoy… Blair-chan supone que sí— respondió la gatita.

Casi en automático, el pelirrojo le abrazó fuertemente, sacándole el aire. La chica intentó separarse un poco, pero no pudo, los brazos de su acompañante le apretaban bastante. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar y corresponderle a la muestra de "cariño" que quizás era más de agradecimiento.

Y se sintió bien. Para ambos, ese tipo de afecto era un poco lejano.

— Papá-san… Blair-chan… ocupa… respirar— le dijo, cuando la vista se le empezó a nublar.  
— Claro— respondió apartándola un poco—. Debemos avisarle a Maka cuánto antes.

Ella sólo asintió. A decir verdad, le había dicho que sí solo para sacarle del apuro, no iba a negar que quería mucho a Spirit, no sólo como su amigo. Le atraía y le gustaba, aun así, debido a la circunstancia, sentía que él no le correspondía y que solo era una niña tonta para él. Suspiró. No importaba, con sus dotes iba a conquistarlo en el lapso que iba desde entonces hasta el día de la boda.

* * *

Maka se dejó caer en el sofá. Acababan de llegar de su última misión y estaba más que agotada, ansiando por una buena ducha.  
No es que hubieran terminado muy sucios, pero detestaba sentirse pegajosa por el sudor.

— Soul— le llamó—, esta vez te toca la cena, yo me iré a duchar.  
— Como digas— respondió sin interés el aludido, tirando las llaves hacia la mesita de centro y dirigiéndose a la cocina, dispuesto a comenzar su nueva labor. No era como si no estuviera cansado, pero no quería recibir un Maka-Chop.

La otra, con pesadez, se levantó de su lugar rumbo a su cuarto para tomar un cambio limpio, pero a medio camino comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Miró con odio al aparato y dejó que sonara un par de veces más, esperando que Soul tomara el que había en la cocina y atendiera. Pero él no lo hizo.  
Maldiciéndolo por lo bajo se acercó al teléfono.

— Yo contesto— avisó la peli-ceniza y lo descolgó— ¿Diga?  
— ¡Maka! Soy papá, te aviso que mañana en la noche te toca cenar conmigo— respondieron del otro lado de la bocina— Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
— Si es tan importante, dímelo de una buena vez— respondió tajante.  
— No, es sorpresa— y dicho esto colgó.

La chica quedó con cara desconcertada, ¿qué clase de llamada telefónica había sido esa? Pasaba de lo raro.

— ¿Quién era?— cuestionó Soul, asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina  
— El idiota de mi padre. Quiere que mañana vaya a cenar con él —respondió molesta, a lo que Soul sonrió con burla.  
— ¡Suerte!

Maka le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y una mirada de pocos amigos; bufó y se reanudó a paso lento su camino. ¿A qué demonios se refería su padre con sorpresa? No se podía esperar nada bueno.

* * *

**Dejando que aflore la sinceridad, me ha costado horrores escribirlo, debido a que le quise agregar un poco más de descripción en vez de tanto diálogo, pero se me hizo un poco imposible. En fin, lo pienso dejar así. Cualquier horror de ortografía y/o gramática me lo hacen notar para corregir, ¿ok?**  
**Se me cuidan -si es que alguien lo está leyendo-.**

**¡Y nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Holas, fanfiction!**  
**Ok, ok, debido a los reviews -y que ya tenía este capítulo- opté por subir el primer capítulo hoy, así que ¡Tadá! **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo, y creo que seguirá así.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Volvió a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, ya llevaba un buen rato así: observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse que su padre seguía sin llegar, bufaba molesta y tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el mueble, mientras se aferraba con la otra a su bolso. Esta vez suspiró con cansancio. Quizás su padre hasta se había olvidado de lo acordado y lo "importante" que tenía que decirle porque no lo era tanto.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a la figura de su padre llegar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el que viniera acompañado y que la persona no fuera ni más ni menos que Blair, ataviada muy distinto a lo que le tenía acostumbrada, pues venía muy presentable.

No faltó mucho para que su padre llegara a abrazarla con fuerza robándole todo el aire, así como no faltó mucho para que ella le empujara con fuerza, apartándolo de sí. Se arregló su vestido de tirantes verde oliva –que hacía juego con sus ojos- mientras su padre se deprimía.

— Blair, ¿qué haces aquí?— no quería ser descortés, pero tampoco se iba a quedar con las dudas.  
— Eso sigue siendo sorpresa— se adelantó Spirit con una sonrisa recuperándose en automático de su etapa "emo"—. Bueno a qué esperamos, ¡a cenar!

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, nadie dijo nada, aunque Maka no podía negar lo notorio que eran las miradas constantes que se lanzaban los "adultos" que le acompañaban. Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar el pelirrojo obligó a su hija a pedir un postre.

— Bien— dijo Maka mientras metía la cuchara en su helado—, ¿qué sorpresa me querías dar, papá?  
— No sólo papá, Makita. También Blair te la quiere que dar— respondió el aludido, a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar ver de una manera sorprendida a la chica—. ¿Blair, se la digo yo o tú?  
— Blair-chan se la quiere dar— contestó la gatita, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con alegría—. ¡Papá-san y Blair-chan se van a casar!

Sus ojos jades miraron primero a su padre luego a Blair. Eso no era cierto, era un producto de su imaginación. Miró con recelo a su helado. ¡Apuesto a que le habían echado una sustancia de procedencia dudosa! Negó repetidamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Quizás solo era un sueño. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pellizcarse, para comprobarlo, pero dolió.

— ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?— preguntó algo desconcertada y con un poco de amargura en su voz.

Su progenitor y su gata la miraron sorprendidos. Spirit sonrió entendiendo por completo a su hija. No es como si hubiera esperado que se lo tomara bien. Se relajó un poco en su silla y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

— No es ninguna broma, creo que en ningún momento he sido tan serio como ahora. Blair y yo contraeremos matrimonio.

La chica estaba sin podérselo creer aún. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de su padre en ese momento?

Soltó una carcajada llena de resentimiento, se levantó de la mesa y la golpeó con sus palmas, recargándose en ella. La mayoría de los comensales voltearon a verla por el susto que se llevaron por el estruendo.

— ¡Wow, señor Albarn! En realidad, usted cada día me sorprende más— dijo con un tono de voz que ni su mismo padre había escuchado nunca. ¿Era odio lo que había en sus palabras?— ¡Todavía tendrás el descaro de decir que nos amas a mamá y a mí he de suponer! ¿No?— hizo una ligera pausa, esperando en el fondo que su padre le diera una respuesta convincente— ¡Eres detestable!

Y terminando la frase esto tomó el bolso y abandonó el local seguida por la mirada del resto de los clientes que habían visto la escena con sumo interés.  
No le importaron en absoluto los gritos de su padre y Blair llamándola. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Deambuló un buen rato por toda Death City, sin pensar siquiera a dónde se dirigía, lo único que quería era estar lejos de ese "mentiroso" y de esa "traidora". Se paró en seco. ¡Genial! Ahora estaba perdida. Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras buscaba una cabina telefónica, pues no se veía a ningún taxi debido a que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

Echó un par de monedas al teléfono público y comenzó a marcar.

— ¿Bueno?— respondió por el otro lado de la bocina un somnoliento Soul.  
— Soul… hm… ¿podrías venir por mí?— pidió Maka. Después de un par de segundos obtuvo respuesta.  
— Ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño… pero ya qué— dijo con desgano— ¿Dónde estás?  
— No lo sé. Todo está muy oscuro y no veo nada. Creo que es por esa tienda donde compras tus discos— respondió, intentando buscar un lugar que le pareciera familiar.  
— Como digas, voy para allá— su arma colgó y ella también dejó al aparato en su lugar.

Esperó un buen rato, hasta que logró divisar al farol de la motocicleta del albino. En cuanto éste se detuvo, se subió poniéndose el casco y le pidió a Soul que fuera lo más rápido posible y él obedeció.

Llegando al apartamento tiró su pequeño bolso, sin fijarse en dónde había caído. Se desplomó en el sofá, cruzada de brazos.

Él la miró con extrañeza, cuando ella volvía de alguna reunión con su padre, no era extraño que viniera molesta, pero tampoco era al grado de que tirara las cosas con furia. La observó un momento, preguntándose si sería lo correcto preguntarle o no. Optó por la primera opción, quizás necesitara contarle lo ocurrido a alguien y no podía esperar hasta decírselo a Tsubaki.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo el viejo?— cuestionó el de ojos rubíes, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella.  
— ¡No quiero hablar de él!— contestó Maka.

Su arma bufó. Nunca entendería a las mujeres: era más que obvio que a veces estaban molestas y necesitaban hablar sobre ello, pero nunca querían decirlo, no a menos que se les rogara, ¡y claro! Si no les preguntaban se ofendían.

Quiso insistir:

— Debes de decirme lo que ocurrió, para que liberes esa carga.  
— Pues… dijo que se quería volver a casar— respondió después de dudárselo un rato, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, seguida de muchas otras.

Soul la abrazó, mientras la consolaba y acariciaba el cabello de su técnico. Detestaba verla llorar, pero tampoco se le ocurría cómo hacerla parar.

— ¿Y quién es la desafortunada?— bromeó una vez que Maka se hubiera calmado un poco.  
— B-Blair— tartamudeó a lo que Soul soltó la carcajada.

Ella dirigió su vista hacía arriba mirándolo molesta, pero sin soltarse. Primera y última vez que dejaba que el albino la reconfortara. Sus risas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

—… bro-bromeas, ¿cierto?—, pero Maka negó con la cabeza. Soul volvió a reír—… así que ¿tu padre es zoófilo?

No pasó mucho para que ella se separara y Soul recibiera un gran Maka-Chop, seguido de un gemido por parte de él.

— No te enojes, ¡pecho-plano!— se burló él, ella le volvió a golpear, pero con una sonrisa por la mueca que formó Soul.

Sí, esa _su_ Maka, no la tipa esa que había llegado echando chispas y centellas. Soul, a pesar de haber recibido los golpes se reía de una forma tan contagiosa que su compañera no pudo comenzar a reír también.

Quien los viera pensaría que eran un par de idiotas, se estaban riendo por nada. Poco a poco ambos detuvieron sus risas ya transformadas en carcajadas, calmando también su respiración. Se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

— ¡Madre santa! Ya es muy tarde… son las tres de la mañana— soltó Maka viendo el reloj de pared.  
— Querrás decir muy temprano— le sonrió él.

La peli-ceniza le correspondió a la sonrisa y después de dar un "Buenas noches", se retiró a su habitación. Ya dentro suspiró cansada. Soul le había hecho olvidar por un instante el motivo de su disgusto, pero al encontrar el silencio en su recámara, no pudo evitar recordarlo. Miró su cama y se lanzó a ella, lo único que quería era dormir, restándole importancia al hecho de que todavía no se había puesto el pijama. Hoy era un día diferente, cuando despertase ya tendría tiempo para pensar mejor la noticia.

* * *

La mansión Albarn mantenía el mismo aspecto gótico que la ciudad. Había una enorme reja y muros rodeándola. Había un amplio jardín con árboles, fuentes y esculturas, que en medio de la oscuridad llegaban a dar miedo. Separando el jardín delantero, había un sendero de piedras que dirigía hacia la entrada: una enorme puerta de caoba.

Era sumamente enorme, demasiado para que una sola persona viviera ahí, pero era el lugar que Spirit había comprado con el dinero de unos cuantos ahorros de su paga como Death Scythe, junto con el sueldo de Kami, su ex esposa. Juntos la habían comprado con la ilusión de que su hija recién nacida tuviera un buen espacio para jugar e invitar amigos y quizás, con un par de años más, tener suficiente espacio para tener otros hijos. Al fin y al cabo era una familia que apenas se iba formando, nunca se había planeado el separarse.

De cualquier modo, Spirit iba a dejar eso atrás e iba a comenzar una nueva vida con cierta chica de ojos ámbares, o eso esperaba.

— No se lo tomó bien, ¿verdad, papá-san?— comentó Blair con una sonrisa triste, mientras llegaban a la casa de su, ahora, prometido.  
— Claro que no, Blair, y dime Spirit por favor. Pero no te deprimas, es más que obvio que quien la hizo sentir mal fui yo— afirmó, mientras abría la puerta.

Blair se aferró al brazo de su acompañante cuando entraba. No importaban las palabras del pelirrojo, se sentía mal… Qué pasaba si Maka le odiaba ahora, si ya no la quería volver a ver.

— ¿Te parece si Blair-chan le habla o algo para reconfortarla?— preguntó la gatita.  
— No te preocupes, Blair… Ya se le va a pasar— contestó Spirit, rogando al cielo para que sus palabras se convirtieran en verdad.

Blair suspiró. Eso no iba bien con ella, se suponía que era alegre, no alguien que se entristece con facilidad. Esta vez sonrió antes de separarse y dar brinquitos, mientras aplaudía.

— Blair-chan va a dormir con papá-san esta noche— rio ella—. Eso significa que papá-san va a jugar con ella, ¿no?  
— Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, ya es tarde y hay que dormir. Y llámame Spirit— repitió él con cansancio, haciendo caso omiso al doble sentido de las palabras de Blair.  
— Por esta noche te salvas— dijo Blair, juguetonamente—, pero no será así por siempre…

Dicho lo último, corrió mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera. Spirit se dejó caer en el sofá. Había tenido un día muy cansado. Tenía ideas mil en su mente, habían muchas cosas por organizar.

Esperó un par de minutos más y se levantó de su asiento. Era hora de dormir, así que siguió los pasos de Blair.

Su habitación era una de las habitaciones más amplias de la mansión. Tenía una puerta de cristal corrediza para llegar al balcón que daba hacia la calle principal; un enorme ropero en una de las paredes; una cama con dosel en medio de la habitación y al lado de ésta, una mesita de noche; en frente de su cama estaba la puerta del baño principal y de costado a la puerta un tocador de madera que alguna vez perteneció a su ex mujer.

Rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su armario un conjunto de pijama para ponérselo y cuando encontró uno, se dispuso a cambiarse.

Suspiró con tristeza. Hacía mucho que no recordaba con tanta frecuencia a su ex mujer, pero es que se le hacía imposible no recordarla en esos momentos. Siempre su hija la traía de nuevo a su mente, cada vez que la veía, por muy poco que se parecieran en el físico –pues por lo menos la genética de él ganó-, su forma de ser era igual, o al menos así recordaba a Kami. Y esta noche no fue la excepción, pues al ver a su Makita tan enojada, hizo que viniera a su mente el día en que el amor de su vida le pidiera el divorcio.

La extrañaba con demasía, pero quizás Shinigami-sama quería ayudarlo más a él que ni a su hija. Tal vez, el dios de la muerte quería que ya olvidara esa etapa de su vida y diera la vuelta de hoja para pasar al siguiente capítulo.

Se terminó de poner el pijama y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pudo ver a Blair dormida plácidamente, dándole la espalda. Le pareció inevitable tomar uno de sus mechones del cabello y enredarlo en su dedo. Se metió en el lecho y la abrazó por la cintura, recargándose en ella. Cerró los ojos y logró conciliar el sueño.

Podía acostumbrarse de nuevo a eso, claro que sí.

* * *

Unos cuantos rayos de luz se infiltraron por la ventana, provocando que Maka se revolviera incómoda en su cama, intentó taparse con la sábana, pero la voz de Soul llamándola la obligaron a levantarse.

— Buenas tardes, dormilona— le sonrió la guadaña. Tenía que ser amable con ella, seguramente se seguiría sintiendo mal.  
— ¿Tardes?— preguntó, mientras se tallaba los ojos. Miró al reloj de su cómoda, sorprendiéndose de que ya marcaba la una del mediodía— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
— No estás acostumbrada a dormirte tan tarde. Agradece a que es domingo. ¿Ya quieres comer?— se preocupó, aunque no necesitó esperar a que Maka contestara, pues su estómago "gruñó"—. Eso lo tomaré como un sí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de la muchacha. La mesa ya estaba preparada y los alimentos servidos. Comieron en un silencio incómodo.

—Sabes, Soul— le llamó rompiendo la burbuja—… ¿tú crees que sea buena idea vengarme de Spirit?  
— Hm… ¿Por qué te vengarías?  
— Pues… tú sabes que se va a casar con Blair y bueno… es que… Siempre dice que nos ama a mamá y a mí, ¿entonces por qué se va a casar? Es un mentiroso de primera y… estoy cansada de sus falsedades.

La chica tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos las que estaban reposando en sus piernas, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. Su voz temblaba y el resto de su cuerpo también.

Soul suspiró revolviéndose el cabello e inclinando la silla hacia atrás. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a ella, mirándola fijamente. Pensó un poco en las palabras que iba a decir.

—… Sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que digas. Haz como quieras que yo te sigo.

Maka levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de él y vio su mano extendida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y tomó la mano de su compañero, apretándola.

No había duda. Él era el mejor compañero que hubiera podido escoger a pesar de todas las cosas en contra que había, porque había más pros.

— Por cierto… ¿Cómo piensas vengarte?— soltó Soul después de un par de segundos.  
— Esto… ¿Me creerás si te digo que no tengo la más remota idea?

Bofetada mental.

— Bueno… entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiarte, sigues con la misma ropa anoche.

La rubia se miró de pies a cabeza. Cierto, se le había olvidado cambiarse. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió con la misma velocidad a su habitación para buscarse un conjunto limpio.

Al ver su ropa se le ocurrió una idea. Necesitaba a Liz, pero lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la dejamos. Gracias por los reviews -a las personas que me dejaron ya les agradecí en privado- y también por leerme, lectores entre sombras, jejeje.**

**Ehm... creo que estableceré un horario: Martes y/o Jueves -puede ser sólo uno de esos días o los dos- me dedicaré a subir los capítulos de este fic, porque tengo otra cosa por ahí pendiente de FMA. Si a alguien le gusta la serie -y los enredos amorosos, jajaja- se puede pasar por ahí, si quiere -¿Quibo? Pura autopropaganda-.**

**En fin. Nos leemos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Holas, Fanfiction! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el siguiente capítulo de este intento de fic.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, a él, no a mí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Elizabeth Thompson. Si quieres un consejo sobre moda o sobre chicos, no había mejor persona a la cual recurrir que ella.

Debido a su buen gusto por la ropa la menor de los Albarn quería recurrir a ella.

Si cambiaba su estilo aniñado a uno más atrevido, las miradas del sexo opuesto -¿Y por qué no? También del sexo femenino- se dirigirían hacia ella. Y no había nada que pusiera de mal humor a Spirit más que eso.

A los ojos de Maka, si no fuera porque Liz a veces era un poco hueca, ella encajaría en el modelo de chica perfecta. De ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, tez clara y ni hablar de sus favorables curvas, que no eran ni sosas, pero tampoco exageradas.  
Y aunque tenía una mentalidad superficial, era buena persona y amiga, podía ser realmente inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Aunque a veces llegaba a ser algo chismosa y…

— ¡QUÉ!— el grito de Liz resonó por toda la cafetería del Shibusen. Sí, también tenía una gran capacidad para reventar tímpanos.

Maka había terminado de contar tanto a ella como a Tsubaki y Patty sobre la boda de su padre con la gatita de poderes mágicos, y ahora gracias a ello, el oído le zumbaba. Muy distinto al actuar de la pistola mayor, Tsubaki sólo le miraba con cierta curiosidad y Patty no paraba de reír y cantar "Boda, boda, va a haber boda".

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, Maka?— cuestionó la de pelo negro.  
— Fatal— respondió la aludida hundiéndose en su asiento.  
— Pero deberías sentirte feliz por tu padre y por Blair, ¿no?— le animó con sus típicas sonrisas.  
— A ver, Tsubaki, si tus padres se divorciaran y de pronto tu padre te suelta que se quiere casar con alguien que se la pasa molestándote y acosando al chico que te gusta, ¿te sentirías feliz?— le interrumpió Liz enojada.  
— Hey, nunca dije que me gustara Soul— murmuró Maka.  
— Pues es lo menos que puedo hacer— contra atacó, sin cambiar su amable sonrisa y sin tomar atención de lo que Maka había dicho.  
— Oh, disculpe, señorita Soy-feliz-si-los-demás-son-felices.  
— ¡Cómo si tú le comprendieras!— le recriminó Tsubaki un poco salida de sus casillas.

Liz abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, mientras buscaba qué responderle. Si bien era cierto el hecho de que su madre les había abandonado a ella y a Patty cuando eran niñas, la autora de sus días jamás les demostró cariño, así que cuando aquello sucedió ni siquiera le importó.

— Ya, Liz. Cálmate, por favor— le pidió la peli-ceniza, a lo que ella obedeció.  
— Bien, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?— preguntó Liz, más serena.

Maka le pidió silencio a Patty con un ademán.

— Quiero que vayamos de compras, Liz.  
— Lo siento, yo no hago la compra de víveres— respondió la otra, mirándose las uñas.

La Albarn soltó un sonoro suspiro y tomando aire continuó.

— Me refiero a que si íbamos tú y yo de compras, pero de ropa y esas cosas.

La mayor de las Thompson -y Tsubaki, para qué negarlo- se quedó un poco sorprendida. No es que la propuesta no fuera tentativa, sino todo lo contrario, pero es que la otra siempre se negaba a salir con ella de compras, y el que ahora simplemente la que se ofreciera fuera ella voluntariamente era anormal.

Debía ser el cambio de clima, seguro que se había desarrollado un virus extraño y ella ni se había enterado. Su compañera tal vez lo hubiera pescado y por eso se comportaba tan extrañamente. O quizás la noticia la había afectado demasiado.

Extendió la palma de su mano para tocar la frente de la Albarn y comprobar si no tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura era normal.

O peor aún… ¡Los extraterrestres habían abducido a la chica!

Se inclinó un poco hacia su compañera, la tomó del cuello del uniforme y comenzó a sacudirla.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Maka Albarn?  
— Pero qué demo…  
— La verdadera Maka nunca me pediría ir de compras. Así que dime algo que sólo Maka y yo sepamos.  
— No te podría decir algo que sólo yo y tú sepamos porque nunca te he contado algo personal.

Después de eso vino una competencia de miradas, buscando el menor rastro de mentira en las palabras de la técnico. Liz terminó rindiéndose.

— Cierto, sí eres Maka. Está bien, está bien, vamos a ir de compras, que ya era hora.

La verdad es que desde hacía tiempo quería hacerle un buen cambio de look a la peli ceniza. No se vestía del todo mal, pero no era el modo de vestir de una "señorita".

Desde la otra punta del lugar los chicos veían la escena que sus compañeras -específicamente Liz- hacían.

— Soul, ¿qué le sucede a Maka?— se preocupó Black Star, extrañado de que las chicas se hubieran sentado en una mesa aparte de ellos. Y la técnico no parecía muy animada.

El aludido dudó un poco sobre si decirle o no a su compañero. Él era de confianza, pero no sabía si debía meter las narices donde no le importaba, si Maka quería decirle al ninja sobre la situación, era cosa de ella, no tenía ningún derecho de ir divulgando sus asuntos personales, por muy amigos que fueran.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo, Black— soltó Kid.  
— No te pregunté a ti— contratacó Black Star, de modo infantil.  
— Vamos, que no es momento de ponerse a pelear como un par de niños. Si Maka quiere contárselo a ambos se los dirá, por el momento yo no puedo comentarles nada.

Soul se limitó a concentrarse en su almuerzo, pero no completamente, seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. La única ventaja a su favor sobre todo este asunto que encontraba era que Blair lo dejara de acosar, en contra de eso, se encontraba el ver a su técnico triste y eso era algo que nunca iba a poder soportar.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo haciéndose señas con el arma mayor de Kid, pero se detuvo cuando el hijo de Shinigami-sama le dio un codazo en las costillas y dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa al albino.

¿Qué estaban planeando? Bah, qué importaba.

El timbre que indicaba que la hora del receso había terminado sonó y poco a poco fueron saliendo uno por uno los alumnos del Shibusen, dispuestos a reanudar sus clases.  
Cuando Soul estaba a punto de salir algo, o mejor dicho alguien le jaló de su corbata y lo puso en contra de la pared. Cerró los ojos debido al impacto, mas tintineo de las pulseras delataron a su agresor.

— ¡Hey, Liz! Pero qué cara…— la mano de la rubia sobre su boca lo interrumpió.  
— ¿Qué mosco le ha picado a Maka?  
— Primero quítale la mano, zonza. Así no va a poder hablar— se metió Black Star.

Con la mano libre, la Thompson le dio un puñetazo en la cara al peli azul, mandándolo hacia el otro lado de la cafetería (un "¡Home-run!" salió de la boca de Patty), seguido por Tsubaki, quien corrió a su ayuda. Después se encargó de liberar al albino de su agarre.

— A veces me pregunto quién ha de ser más agresiva, si Maka o Liz— murmuró Kid.  
— ¿Tú también estás conspirando?— dijo Soul, fingiendo ofenderse, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.  
— Calla, que las preguntas aquí las hago yo— la chica hizo una pausa—. Así que dime ¿Qué planea tú técnico?

Soul hizo una mueca de fastidio, rodando los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Eso colmó con la paciencia de Liz. Odiaba esa actitud tan despreocupada de su amigo.

— Vamos, que llegamos tarde a clases— se excusó Soul dirigiéndose a la salida, pero fue devuelto a su lugar.  
— ¿De cuando acá eso te importa?  
— Ya, Soul, deja de robarte MI protagonismo y cuenta qué le pasa a Maka— sentenció Black Star, recuperado y a lado de la Thompson.  
— Eso ya lo sé.  
— ¿En serio?— se sorprendió el ninja.  
— Sí, luego te cuento— le susurró Liz y luego subió el volumen de voz—. Lo que me importa en realidad es por qué quiere que vayamos juntas de compras.  
— Yo qué sé, cosa de ustedes. Sólo somos compañeros, yo no me meto en sus cosas.

Elizabeth miró a su compañero. Soul era un gran mentiroso y era bueno ocultando cosas, pero a ella no la engañaban con facilidad. Era obvio que él sabía los motivos, pero como siempre, lo negaría.

— ¡Maldita sea!— se escuchó desde el pasillo— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya por ellos?

El cuerpo de Maka se asomó desde la entrada/salida de la cafetería. Estaba roja y con las manos puestas en jarra, como si fuera una madre a punto de regañar a sus hijos por haber hecho una mala acción.

— ¡Hey! ¿A qué creen que están jugando? ¿Son sordos o qué, no escucharon el timbre?— se quejó.  
— Yo se los quise advertir, pero no hicieron caso…— murmuró Soul.

Los otros miraron expectantes a la chica, sin moverse. Se veía hecha una fiera y su enojo aumentó al ver que ninguno se movía. Se masajeó las sienes y esperó un poco más, sabía que debía relajarse.

— Seguro anda en sus días— soltó Black Star con marcado mohín y una amplia sonrisa.

Casi al instante Maka le lanzó un libro -sacado de quién sabe dónde- a la cabeza al técnico quien se desplomó hacia atrás debido a que la atacante había acertado en el tino. El primer Maka-Chop del día y de la semana.

— ¿Alguien más va a decir alguna estupidez?

Todos los consientes negaron frenéticamente la cabeza –excepto Tsubaki quien se encontraba intentando despertar a su usuario-, no querían ser víctimas de un librazo.

Maka extendió su brazo hacia la entrada, mostrando el camino por el cual debían ir, pues ninguno parecía tener la intención de moverse; estaban más blancos que el papel. Bastó con que la de ojos jade mostrara uno de sus libros para que comenzaran a salir uno por uno, quedando al final solamente ella, Tsubaki y Black Star.

— Vamos, déjalo ahí, yo lo llevo— sonrió la rubia, con su amiga nunca iba a poder estar molesta.  
— ¿En serio?— dudó un poco la otra.

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar, no sin antes dar un "Lo siento, Black Star".

La peli ceniza soltó un suspiro. Se dobló las mangas de su uniforme y se inclinó un poco para tomar al ninja de los tobillos, después comenzó a jalarlo con la intención de llevarlo hacia el aula. No le importaron que los peldaños de las escaleras chocaran contra la cabeza del inconsciente chico.

* * *

Según el reloj colocado en la mesita de noche, ya era cerca del medio día, y aunque a Blair se le antojaba más seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo no podía aguantar mantenerse en cama tanto tiempo, se acomodara en la posición que fuera. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Optó por erguirse, quedando sentada en el colchón y la sábana que la cubría se resbaló un poco de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, miró a su alrededor un poco confundida: esa no era la habitación de Maka. Mantuvo la misma posición durante unos segundos más, para despabilarse.

¡Ah, sí! Ya recordaba. Si no se encontraba en la recámara de la chica era porque se encontraba en la del padre de ésta. Llevaba desde el sábado durmiendo ahí y seguía sin acostumbrarse.

A diferencia del día anterior ahora se encontraba sola, pues Spirit seguro se encontraba en el Shibusen.

Se puso de pie y, descalza, se dirigió al tocador. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer mientras esperaba a su prometido? Recorrió el taburete hacia ella para sentarse y se vio reflejada en el espejo.  
Observó con detenimiento sus finas facciones. Ni estando acabada de despertar se veía mal. Suspiró cansada.

Se dio cuenta de que el mueble tenía tres cajones del lado izquierdo y otros tres del derecho. Sintió un poco de curiosidad de saber qué había dentro de ellos.  
Primero revisó los del lado derecho: el primero se encontraba vacío; el segundo guardaba un montón de papeles, quizás recibos de electricidad y agua; el tercero contenía sobres rotos y cartas de una tal Kami para Spirit, desde Japón y debajo de ellos un libro que al parecer era un álbum de fotografías.

Tomó unas cuantas cartas y al álbum, calculó un poco la distancia con la vista y se lanzó a la cama.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que estaba haciendo ¿Estaba infringiendo intimidad? Claro que no; si papá-san hubiera querido ocultar todo eso habría puesto seguro a los cajones y no estarían tan a la mano. Además, qué tendría de malo. Tenía derecho a saber quién era la autora de la correspondencia dirigida a su futuro esposo. No era obligatoriamente el modo de actuar de una mujer celosa, claro que no.

Agarró uno de los papeles y lo desdobló. La fecha databa de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años atrás. Al parecer la tal Kami era pareja emocional de la Death Scythe y las cartas daban noticias de la chica durante vacaciones de invierno y del receso de invierno que pasaba con su familia en el país del origen del sol. Bah, leer las cursilerías le era demasiado aburrido.

Siguió con el álbum y comenzó a hojearlo.  
Se topó fotografías de Spirit cuando era un adolescente; algunas con sus padres (una mujer de cabello rubio un poco apagado, con la misma tonalidad del de Maka y un señor pelirrojo muy parecido a su hijo); con Stein en las misiones de la temporada en la que fue su técnico; varias más con su grupo de amigos conformado por el peli gris, una rubia a la que, si mal no recordaba, Maka se había referido en alguna ocasión a ella por Marie; una chica seria de gafas –que ya había tenido el placer de conocer llamada Azusa-; el profesor Sid sin esa tonalidad azulina, sino más bien de tez morena, prueba de que en ese entonces no era un zombi; ese chico que había ido hacía mucho tiempo al Shibusen que se había presentado como Joe Buttataki; una muy joven enfermera Nygus y al final una chica peli negra de ojos verde oliva, con un rostro familiar que le lucía muy familiar, pero que no conocía.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraban, en su mayoría, a esa muchacha y a Spirit. Continuó hojeando, hasta que llegó una fotografía muy especial por lo que representaba: el día de la boda de la tipa con el pelirrojo. Ella se veía muy bonita con un vestido blanco largo a los tobillos de tirantes delgados, muy sencillo; su cabello iba recogido con una tiara y un velo decorándolo. Él llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante, con saco y pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y un moño del color del saco. Una pequeña capilla hacía de fondo, lugar donde seguramente se habían celebrado las nupcias.

Sintió un poco de envidia, por más que no quisiera, hacia la chica cuyo nombre seguía sin conocer, aunque apostaba lo que fuera a que era la tal Kami, pero es que le había tocado todo lo bueno. Desde que Spirit le había propuesto matrimonio y la cena con Maka no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Tal vez sería raro siendo que ella era una gata, pero siempre había querido tener una boda de blanco en una iglesia con un vestido pomposo –y si no lo era, no importaba-, llegar al altar -donde la esperaría su futuro esposo- lentamente mientras se tocaba la marcha nupcial, con fiesta y decoración a su gusto, bailar con su pareja y divertirse. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso, ni siquiera tenían una fecha.

* * *

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la Death Room, más que nada por respeto y después de un "Adelante" se metió a la habitación. Como de costumbre tuvo que pasar el pasillo de las guillotinas. Subió un par de escalones para encontrarse con el Dios de la Muerte

— Holas, holitas, Spirit— saludó Shinigami-sama, moviendo de izquierda a derecha su enorme mano derecha— ¿Ya cumpliste la misión que te encargué?  
—… Ya casi, Shinigami-sama— respondió el otro después de haber pasado un trago saliva. No se sentía completamente seguro.  
— Bien, bien, ¿y a quién escogiste?  
— A-a Blair, señor.

A pesar de la máscara, Spirit podía adivinar la cara de asombro que Shinigami-sama seguro había formado con la noticia. Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, pero el de guantes siguió:

— Ah, vaya… no me lo esperaba, pero quién soy yo para cuestionar tus decisiones. En fin, tómate el día libre para que puedas pasarla con tu… con Blair.  
— Gracias, Shinigami-sama.

Vio a su arma alejándose. ¿Había hecho bien al haberle encomendado casarse de nuevo? Es que jamás se esperó que escogiera a Blair.

* * *

Volvió a repasar la lista:

Poner las cartas y álbum en su lugar, ya; hacer el aseo, listo; bañarse y arreglarse, ya; preparar la comida –pescado frito-, sí. Bien, ahora podría descansar.

Se acostó en el sofá del living, tomó el mando y con él encendió el televisor, comenzando a hacer zapping. Llegó a un canal donde presentaban un programa de romance, o eso indicaban las escenas. Justo en ese momento un muchacho le proponía matrimonio a una chica con un nombre larguísimo, tenía una cajita en mano y al abrirla había un anillo color oro con una piedrita incrustada. Cuando la protagonista dio el "Sí", él le puso la sortija en el dedo anular. Después de un beso muy apasionado entre la pareja.

Ella no había tenido un momento así de empalagoso cuando le habían hecho la misma propuesta.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un respingo. Seguro que papá-san ya había llegado. Apagó a la "cajita mágica" y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Vio a su futuro esposo quitarse el saco y se le lanzó en automático.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, pa... Spirit?— se preocupó la gatita. Él la miró un poco antes de contestar un suave "Bien", le acarició un poco la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello y movió sus pies con dirección a la sala.

— ¿Quieres comer ya?— preguntó Blair, mientras la Death Scythe se acostaba en el sofá.  
— ¿Qué preparaste?— respondió con otra pregunta, aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría ser.  
— Pescado frito— ¡Bingo! Había dado en el blanco.  
— Está bien.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina, tarareando. Él en tanto, encendió el televisor y comenzó a ver los comerciales. Al momento en el que empieza el programa se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo el canal televisivo de las telenovelas. ¿Acaso Blair estaba viendo una? Prefirió dejar el programa.

Blair se acercó, se sentó a su lado, le pasó un plato de comida y juntos se pusieron a ver la telenovela mientras comían.

Fue en ese momento, donde la pareja de novios les anunciaba a su familia y amigos que iban a contraer nupcias cuando la de ojos ámbares se detuvo y dejó su plato en la mesita de centro

— Spirit, tú y yo no hemos hecho eso y tampoco me has dado un anillo de compromiso, ni un beso.

El aludido le miró sorprendido. ¿Tan descuidado había sido? Bueno, es que jamás había pensado que Blair fuera tan observadora y atenta, y cuando le propuso matrimonio había sido muy de prisa y de sopetón. Soltó un audible suspiro, pasó una mano atrás de su cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

— Está bien, está bien, volvamos a hacerlo, pero esta vez hay que hacerlo correctamente, ¿te parece?— propuso el pelirrojo.

Blair tuvo un sentimiento que llamaría con facilidad inexplicable, era una alegría desbordante y la obligaba a sonreír abiertamente, como una idiota.  
Miró a su acompañante y sin poderlo evitar, tomó a su acompañante de las mejillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para después salir corriendo de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, dejando a un Spirit sumamente confundido.

Cuando se sintió completamente solo suspiró, se condujo al baño que había en la planta baja y ya en él le sonrió de una manera boba a su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

— No cabe duda, Spirit Albarn— pronunció—, seguimos teniendo la chispa.

* * *

**No sé si alguien recuerda que en las primeras imágenes de Liz, ella usaba unas pulseras y fue un detalle que había querido incluir, nada más.  
Ehm... otra cosa, sobre Kami. Siempre me la he imaginado así, no que es la gemela de Maka, si no más diferente, porque la genética de Spirit había ganado por así decirlo, no sé qué opine cada quién. Ah, y en un capítulo del manga se menciona que Maka es japonesa, por ello el que se haya mencionado que su mamá es de Japón. Sé que no es el nombre oficial de la madre de Maka, porque o bien pudo ser un error de traducción o sí es verdaderamente el nombre, y como creo que la mayoría del fandom la conocen por ese nombre, decidí dejarlo.**

**Cualquier horror... digo, error de ortografía y/o gramática me lo hacen saber, ¿ok?**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews y por leerme.**

**Hasta la próxima,  
Bye-BEE! **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Holas, holitas, gente bonita! Bien, bien, aquí traemos (sí, en plural, no sé porqué) el nuevo capítulo de este intento de fic. De antemano me disculpo.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater es de su papi Atsushi Ohkubo, a quien algún día asesinaré por entregar capítulos tan poco relevantes ultimamente -bueno sí, Kid y su discursito son buenos-.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Era sábado por la mañana y Maka y Soul se encontraban en la entrada de "El callejón de Death City", una angostita pero larga calle con tiendas a montón de cualquier cosa. Tiendas para mascotas, joyerías, boutiques, zapaterías mueblerías, tiendas de música, restaurantes e incluso al final había un pequeño cine.

El motivo por el que se encontraban ahí era porque la chica había quedado de verse con sus compañeras para el día de compras. Si iban los otros, era porque Kid quería asegurarse que Maka no perdiera la simetría que durante todo ese tiempo había mantenido; Soul quería ver qué había de nuevo en la tienda de música y si se encontraba algo de su agrado, comprarlo; y Black Star se excusaba con que tenía que iluminar a todos con su grata presencia cada vez que le volvían a preguntar si realmente iba a ir, pero entre líneas se podía leer que sólo quería estar con Tsubaki como plasta.

Pero sólo habían llegado ellos dos a la hora indicada, sin comprender por qué tardaban tanto los otros. Si escogieron que la cita fuera temprano, era porque según Liz así rendiría más el día y en la tarde cada quien podría ocuparse de sus cosas, pero ni siquiera llegaba a tiempo.

La siguiente pareja que llegó, fueron Tsubaki y el ninja; ella con una sonrisa de disculpa por el atraso y el otro haciendo escándalo avisándole a los pocos compradores que habían llegado que su "dios" estaba ahí, gritando desde la cima de una de las farolas.

— Me voy adelantando— anunció Soul señalando a la tienda de música.

Ambas chicas asintieron en modo de aprobación y vieron al albino alejarse. Comenzaron a platicar como de costumbre, sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, ignorando por completo a los gritos de Black Star.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Liz, Patty y Kid, el último llegó gritándole al peli azul que se bajara del farol, pues había otro enfrente de éste y si llegaba pasarle algo al bendito farol, se rompía toda la simetría.

— Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, chicas, pero ese idiota nos retrasa mucho— suspiró la mayor de las Thompson con cansancio.  
— No importa— sonrió la Albarn.

Así comenzó la jornada de compras. Maka comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, pues Liz la traía de un lado a otro, la vestía y la desvestía como una muñeca de juguete, pero no dejaba de ser divertido recibir tanta atención; que si debía probarse esto o aquello, o tal vez el mismo conjunto en otra tonalidad; qué quedaba mejor a su tono de piel y ojos, o se amoldaba mejor a la forma de su cuerpo y a su modo de vida; qué combinaba con uno y con lo otro; para qué ocasión debía cierto vestido, blusa, falda o pantalón. Todo con la intervención de Kid.

Se estaba dando cuenta de que la cosa no era tan simple como ponerse cierta prenda, sino que la cosa tenía su ciencia.

Que si los accesorios, como bolsos, collares, pulseras, anillos, bisutería, bolsos; los zapatos, deportivos y de tacón… ¡Sandalias!; ¿cómo olvidarse del bendito maquillaje?

— Así estás bien, Maka— bufó Soul quien ya había regresado con una pequeña bolsa, muestra de que había encontrado algo.  
— ¡Ay, cállate Soul! Tú no sabes, Liz sí y si ella dice que lo necesito, es por algo— respingó la aludida, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.  
— Claro que ocupa, ella es demasiado clara ¿A poco quieres que luzca como un muerto?  
— Ya, ya, hagan lo que quieran. De todos modos se ve igual— dijo el de ojos carmesí con indiferencia, por lo que Maka soltó un bufido.  
— ¿Por qué nunca me puedes apoyar en todo?  
— Porque es una reverenda tontería, ya te dije que de todos modos te has de ver igual, pero allá tú.

La peli ceniza hizo una mueca de fastidio y prefirieron seguir con las compras antes de comenzar otra discusión. Entraron en una tienda que tenía pinta de farmacia, pero que al parecer también era perfumería y hasta el fondo un espacio que tenía el cartel de "Cosméticos". Maka quedó impresionada de la enorme cantidad de cosas que había: rímel, labial de varias tonalidades, sombras de diferentes colores, pestañas postizas, bases de maquillaje –o algo así había dicho Liz-, pinzas, limas, cortaúñas, cremas, etc. Jamás creyó que hubieran todas cosas especializadas. Tomaba y leía el nombre de cada producto; estaba emocionada.

Con Liz y una amable señorita de guías, un poquito de ayuda de Tsubaki, supervisión por parte de Kid, Patty dando ánimos y sorprendiéndose también de tantas cosas, y Black Star y Soul de relleno principalmente, aunque demostraban un gran talento para percheros y carga-bolsas.

— Ten, la compré para ti— anunció Liz cuando ya hubieron salido de la tienda, entregando a Maka una pequeña bolsita color rosa—, es una cosmetiquera, y ahí puedes guardar el maquillaje.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y observó el presente que le había dado la otra; era de un rosa brillante con motitas blancas con un cierre, en el interior tenía varios compartimientos para que pudiera guardar ordenadamente cada cosa. Tomó un poco de aire, pues sentía que de la emoción iba a terminar llorando, sentía que era la cosa más hermosa que nunca le hubieran regalado.

— Gracias— susurró tímidamente lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, quien correspondió a su abrazo.  
— De nada.

La escena para Soul era de lo más tonta y cursi, pero debía soportarlo, además Maka se notaba feliz, así que no podía poner ningún pero.

Continuaron bobeando y viendo en las tiendas, pero ya sin comprar nada, según Liz ya era suficiente para una temporada, porque resultaba que las modas variaban según la estación del año y de éste en sí. ¡Qué cosas tan raras descubre un chico cada día! ¿No?

Pasaron frente una peluquería y Elizabeth comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción, tomó a Maka de la muñeca y la obligó a entrar.

— Si te vamos a hacer un cambio que por lo menos sea completo— se excusó.

El resto también les siguió, entrando en el local. La Thompson se acercó a la dependienta y pidió un corte de cabello, lo pagó y le dieron su tiquete junto con su turno. Cada uno se sentó en una silla a esperar a que llegara la oportunidad de Maka para cortarse el cabello. Ella se sentó entre Liz y Tsubaki, y se pusieron a ver las revistas que había en el lugar, donde venían varios tipos de cortes, acomodados según la forma de la cara de la persona.

— Soul siempre es el que me corta el cabello— admitió la peli cenizo.  
— Hm… ya veo por qué siempre traes ese corte.  
—… A mí me gusta— dijo la de ojos verdes.  
— Pues agradece que no te haya trasquilado.  
— ¡Hey!— reclamó Soul—, siempre me esfuerzo porque quede parejo, además no lo hago tan mal.  
— Cierto— intervino Kid—, Maka siempre está muy simétrica, incluso en el cabello.  
— Gracias, Kid— dijeron ambos afectados al unísono.

Tsubaki miraba divertida la escena, mientras Black Star y Patty veían embobados la televisión que se encontraba en una esquina.

— Número 42— se escuchó desde una de las bocinas de la esquina.  
— Ese es tu número, Maka— sonrió Liz.

La aludida se levantó de su lugar e inspiró hondo. Era hora.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero no demasiados cuando vieron a la chica acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Tardaron tanto para eso?—respingó Soul, ganándose muecas desagradables por parte de Liz y Maka— Te ves exactamente igual.  
— Obvio, sólo pedí que me lo despuntaran.  
— Sí, tenía las puntas un poco maltratadas.  
— Simétrico, simétrico— murmuró Kid viendo fijamente al cabello de la peli cenizo.

Tsubaki sonrió ligeramente y, con un ademán, hizo que Black Star y Patty se levantaran de su lugar, ya era hora de irse. Los demás los siguieron.

— Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos— señaló la peli negra—, nos vemos.  
— ¡Lo siento, mortales, pero su magnificencia tiene que irse, no me extrañen!  
— No te preocupes por eso— se burló Kid, mientras los otros dos se alejaban.  
—… Creo que también nosotros debemos irnos— suspiró Elizabeth.  
— ¡Adiós, adiós, Maka y Soul!— se despidió Patty sonriendo.

La Albarn se despidió agitando su mano derecha, mientras que el albino veía con desdén el montón de bolsas que había y que tendría que cargar.

— No creo que mi bebé pueda cargar todo eso— dijo Soul.  
— Pues tendrá que hacerlo.

Él pasó su mano por su cabello y lo revolvió un poco. Esa mujer era más terca que una mula.

— Entonces ayúdame a cargarlas, ¿no?

Maka soltó un sonoro bufido y asintió. Las bolsas no eran tan pesadas, no entendía de qué se quejaba su compañero… un momento.

— Soul, ¿con qué dinero se supone que compramos todo esto?  
— ¿Compramos? Yo sólo compré un disco con mi paga de la última misión, tú pagaste todo eso con tú dinero.  
—… Y-y— tartamudeó la chica—… ¿Y el libro que quería comprarme?  
— Pues a ver cómo le haces porque si te doy de mi dinero, nos quedamos en cero.

La peli cenizo sintió que se le bajaba el azúcar y le daba un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

— ¿Y no se pueden devolver un par de cosas?  
—… No sé, escoge de entre lo que más te costó, lo que menos te gusta, preguntamos si lo puedes devolver y ya.

Maka abrió cada una de las bolsas viendo precios y lo que era; la mayoría de las cosas caras eran de la misma tienda. El chico tomó una pañoleta y se fijó en la etiqueta. Costaba una cantidad de tres cifras.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un pañuelo tan caro?  
— ¡Hey! Déjalo, es bonito. No lo pienso devolver.

La mirada insistente de Soul, hizo que la chica recapacitara. Entre los dos se pusieron a buscar más prendas en la misma bolsa; después de hacer un buen bulto decidieron dirigirse a la tienda.

— Lo siento, en cuanto la mercancía sale de la tienda no podemos devolverla— se disculpó la cajera.

—Ahora sí que te amolaste— se burló el albino afuera del local.

Y si las miradas matasen, Soul ya estaría más que muerto.

* * *

Miraba las estanterías en busca de alguna sortija de compromiso. No quería algo muy ostentoso o exagerado, más bien algo sencillo pero bonito.

Estaba un poco exhausto de tanto buscar, pues ya llevaba un par de horas sin que nada lo convenciera. Hasta que lo vio; fue amor a primera vista si le preguntaban: era un anillo de plata, nada fuera de lo común, pero lo que hizo que llegara a sus expectativas era el topacio que tenía incrustado. La piedra era tan dorada como los ojos de Blair, así que podría ser un bonito detalle.

Decidió comprarlo de una vez; no creía que algo superara a la pieza y tampoco quería que alguien más se lo ganara.  
Se acercó al dependiente de la joyería y señaló la argolla para que se la mostraran. De cerca pudo notar que era más bonita de lo que pensaba. Pidió el precio y como éste no se excedía del presupuesto que tenía optó por terminar comprándola finalmente.

— Tiene muy buen gusto, señor y la señorita ha de ser muy afortunada— comentó el encargado con una sonrisa amable, mientras metía la joya en una cajita.

Spirit salió del lugar, satisfecho de su compra y silbando una canción cuyo nombre no recordaba en esos momentos, pero que era alegre.

Desde que Blair y él habían tenido ese "encuentro" sentía como si todo hubiera cambiado, todo parecía nuevo, renovado. Todos los días era primavera, sin importar el mal clima que hubiera. Tampoco importaba que todos los días tuviera que comer pescado frito. ¿Estaba enamorado? Pero por su puesto que no, esa era la pregunta más tonta del mundo. Era obvio que ya no veía a la chica como la mascota de su hija (omitir "y de Soul"), sino como algo más, su compañera o su amiga, tal vez, pero nunca con ojos de amor. No sentía el mismo grado de afecto que había desarrollado por su ex mujer, pero era un gran avance; uno no se enamora de la noche a la mañana.

Siguió tarareando un poco más hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió la reja –que hizo un chirrido-, atravesó el jardín y giró el pomo de la puerta principal para entrar.

Un abrazo de una Blair cubierta apenas por una mini-toalla le sacó el aire a modo de saludo.  
Ella se restregó un poco más contra el hombre, quien intentaba por todos los medios pensar en otra cosa, infructuosamente, porque no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, ya se había paralizado y el sudor comenzaba a recorrerlo completamente.

— Blair-chan te extrañó, papá-san… digo, Spirit— se corrigió ella con un susurro en el oído, provocando un pequeño cosquilleo en el pelirrojo.  
— Sí, sí… eh… ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?  
— ¿Huh? ¿A Spirit no le gusta lo que Blair-chan hace?— cuestionó la chica con un puchero.  
— No… digo, sí… pero estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

Oh, no. Death Scythe se lamentó por haber dicho eso, pues la gatita comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello de él.

— Blair-chan también tiene hambre— ronroneó ella en un tono que sonaba de lo más sensual y daba a malinterpretar.

La respiración de ella le hacía cosquillas al pelirrojo, provocando deliciosos escalofríos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo la columna vertebral.

— Yo me refería al hambre de comida, B-blair— soltó en su último intento de zafarse y tal como quería, la aludida paró en seco de su labor.  
— ¿Y qué otro tipo de hambre hay?

Esa sí que no se la esperaba, no sabía qué debía responder. ¿Ahora quién era el pervertido?  
Al parecer no era tan importante para la gatita, pues ya se había separado de él e iba hacia la cocina.

Puf, salvado por la campana.

* * *

**Ahora sí. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (x1000) *se hinca le besa los pies a cada uno de sus lectores*. Siento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto y hecho a la carrera, pero me entretuve y... los que esciben Long-fics, sabrán que la cosa no es tan fácil como simplemente sentarse a escribir, sino que hay muchas tentaciones, como ponerte a cantar, ver la tele, vagabundear por Internet, y muchas cosas más, en vez de ponerte a continuar. Y cuando yo me impongo un horario intento cumplirlo, pero bueh.**

**Disculpas especiales a Jade, porque creo que no le he resuelto ninguna duda.**

**Gracias a la gente que me deja reviews, ellos saben que les respondo en privado.. ah, y gracias a la gente de: México, Estados Unidos, Argentina, España, Paraguay, Colombia, Chile, Dominican Revar -esa sí no supe cómo traducirlo, porque según yo es Dominican Republic en todo caso-, Peru, Uruguay y un poquito a Guatemala -porque nomás tengo un hit de ahí, así que supongo que dejó de leerme-, por pasarse por aquí, saben que si no dejan un review yo no me agüito, al contrario, me da felicidad que por lo menos pierdan unos minutos conmigo.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holas, Fanfiction! ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja... ok, no.**

**Sepanse que este capi va en especial a una linda usuario y autora de esta página, Reflejosenelagua. ¿Que por qué estoy haciendo favoritismo? Porque es la única que de mis 5 primeros lectores que me deja review en cada capítulo. ¡Ah! Y también va para la hermosísisima y guapísima española Bell-Star que es la nueva lectora de esta historia (aunque ya me ha leído antes).**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es del (odioso) Atsushi Ohkubo, del cual no me dejaré de quejar hasta que la historia avance un poco con la historia, porque me desespera. Y Winry Rockbell pertenece a Hiromu "la gran vaca" Arakawa, no a mí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El espejo a veces era el mejor amigo de la mujer, otras veces, su peor enemigo. Pero en esta ocasión, Maka no sabía cómo tomarlo. La ropa nueva le quedaba bien, pero se sentía extraña, no creía que la persona que estuviera reflejada ahí fuera ella.

Liz acababa de llegar y la había maquillado ligeramente, muy discretamente. Quería que hiciera un pequeño desfile con su nueva ropa en la sala, así que se había puesto el primer conjunto que encontró y se lo puso. Tomó la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y salió, algo sonrojada.

— ¡Tadá!— dijo ella, levantando los brazos.  
— Anda, lúcelo— le aconsejó Liz—, da unas vueltas, modélalo. Se coqueta.

Maka suspiró ligeramente. ¿Cómo se supone que se debe ser coqueta? Puso una mano en su cintura, se plantó mejor y comenzó a caminar por la sala elegantemente, dirigiéndose a Soul.

— Bien, ¿qué opinas?  
— ¿De qué o qué?— se extrañó él.  
— De su vestuario, obvio— se metió Liz.

Soul miró a su técnico de arriba abajo: sus botines rosas; su minifalda a tablones, blanca; la blusa de tirantes rosa cubierta con una chaqueta blanca y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

— Luces como Winry Rockbell. No sabía que te gustaba el anime— soltó, por lo que ambas chicas frente a él lo miraron mal—. ¿Qué? Ustedes me preguntaron.  
— Olvídalo, Soul— bufó molesta.

Y dicho esto, la peli cenizo se metió a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí. El albino soltó un bufido y se revolvió el cabello. La otra chica simplemente rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo su vista al chico que se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Su mirada azulina era tan penetrante que a Soul se le hacía imposible ignorarla, así como el molesto ruido que estaba comenzando a hacer, chocando la suela de su zapato contra el piso.

— ¿Puedes parar?  
— No.  
— Liz, por favor— suplicó.  
— Ve con Maka y discúlpate.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Crees haber hecho un comentario bonito?  
— Nunca le he dicho algo "bonito"— razonó Soul con algo de cinismo, recalcando la última palabra, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.  
— Pues vas empezando desde ya— ordenó Liz— y no me voy de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

El chico la miró con fastidio, soltó un bufido y con pereza se levantó de su asiento, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se dirigió al cuarto de su compañera y tocó repetidamente la puerta, con Liz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Lárgate!— gritó Maka desde dentro.  
— Hey, no iba en serio cuando hice ese comentario.  
— Pues no me importa, lo dicho, dicho está.  
— Pídele perdón— le susurró Liz a Soul, quien volvió a rodar los ojos.  
— Lo siento, Maka— dijo con desgano, por lo que la otra le dio un codazo—. Perdóname, fui muy descortés y poco amable.  
— ¿En serio?— preguntó la chica, entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

El chico simplemente le sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— En serio.

Un libro chocó contra su cabeza apenas hubiera terminado la frase anterior, tumbándolo hacia atrás. La mayor de las Thomson apenas y pudo quitarse a tiempo.

— Listo, perdonado— se burló Maka.

Soul soltó un quejido y se sobó la parte afectada.

— Algún día terminarás matando a todas mis neuronas.  
— Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho para perder— soltó ella.  
— Bien— interrumpió Liz—, ya está haciéndose algo tarde así que me voy.  
— Claro, te acompaño a la puerta— se ofreció la oji-olivo.  
— Hasta mañana— se despidió el albino.

Por fin se había ido. No es que le desagradara, es más, era muy buena chica, mas no le agradaba del todo que esa tipa estuviera metiéndole ideas a Maka en la cabeza. No era que esta última se viera mal en su nueva ropa, para él se veía hasta ligeramente sexy, pero no era la misma persona; no lograba ver su esencia reflejada en esos conjuntos por más linda que luciera. No era Maka.

* * *

Se mordía las uñas con algo de nerviosismo. Sabía que era la segunda vez que hacía eso, sin embargo no se sentía igual, era como si al reafirmar su propuesta no había vuelta atrás. ¿Y si se arrepentía o al final resultaba no ser todo como quería? Ya era tarde para pensar en ello. No podía decepcionar a Blair, quien se veía sumamente feliz comiendo su lasaña a la boloñesa.

Alejó un poco su mano de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente lucía demasiado tierna para él, tan linda como era, además ese bonito vestido lila con un más que gran escote y que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Negó un poco con la cabeza y se concentró mejor en su espagueti. No tenía mucha hambre, aunque intentaría hacer el esfuerzo de comer por lo menos un poco y no dejar a la gatita sola.

— ¿Cómo está tu lasaña?— preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación.  
— Deliciosa, Spirit. ¿Y tu espagueti?  
—… No está mal, ¿quieres probar?— ella asintió, así que le pasó su plato, para que tuviera mejor alcance.

Vio como ella, con su propio tenedor, enrollaba los fideos y se metía el cubierto a la boca. Y soltaba un pequeño sonido de satisfacción. Se limpió un poco los labios con su servilleta y sonrió, en forma de aprobación.

— ¿Y tú quieres probar un poco de mi lasaña?— propuso Blair.

Él prefirió no negarse. La chica de ojos ámbares cortó un pedacito en forma de cuadrado del tablón de su pasta. Le ensartó el trinchante en él, se inclinó hacía enfrente (dando una buena vista de sus "atributos delanteros") ofreciéndole el bocado de lasaña, el que chocaba contra la boca de Spirit. El pelirrojo le quitó el tenedor de las manos con delicadeza y se encargó de embutírselo él solo, sin ayuda de Blair.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y le dio un sorbo a su naranjada.

— Gracias, tenías razón, está muy rica— sonrió ligeramente y se volvió a concentrar en su espagueti.

Intentaba ignorar las poses sugestivas de su acompañante; el que jugara con su cabello, enredándolo en su dedo índice; su forma tan elegante y sensual de comer y tomar de su limonada con agua mineral, además de la forma en la que movía el popote de plástico que le habían dado junto con su bebida.

Se metió hasta el último fideo del espagueti, en busca de hacer tiempo. No quería hacerlo, pero debía de.  
Blair sólo le miraba fija e intensamente, poniéndole aun más nervioso. La frase "no la mires directamente a los ojos" resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, pero eso sería muy grosero de su parte.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta, como quien está apunto de dar un largo discurso, y la verdad es que iba a dar uno, quizás no muy largo, pero sí muy significativo en su vida personal. Volvió a dar un sorbo a su naranjada y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Se sentía algo torpe haciendo todo eso, pero Blair quería que hicieran las cosas bien, de telenovela. Para él hubiera sido tan fácil como haberle puesto el anillo en el dedo y soltar alguna frase tonta, pero ella quería algo especial. No todos los días te piden matrimonio.

— Este…— comenzó sin subir la mirada—… Blair, estuve pensando un poco— ¿de verdad tenía que decirlo así?, ella ya sabía todo—, y quería hacerte una pregunta.  
— ¿Sí, Spirit?— cuestionó ella, dándole ánimos para que continuara, incluso alargó sus manos para tomar las de él.

Él retiró sólo una y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña cajita negra.

— ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?— levantó por fin la vista y también la tapa del estuche, dejando ver el anillo que había comprado el día anterior.

Sintió un enorme bienestar, ya había soltado lo que tenía por decir. Se sentía tan grandioso. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta afirmativa.

La gatita dibujó una mueca de asombro y sorpresa en su cara, fingiendo obviamente. Se sonrojó y fue ella quien agachó la mirada esta vez, separó sus manos de las del pelirrojo y las colocó en su regazo, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos bajo la mesa.

— No lo sé, Spirit, esto ha sido demasiado repentino— dijo ella, recordando cuando se lo había propuesto la primera vez.

La Death Scythe se quedó blanco como el papel y se le heló la sangre. ¿Ahora le venía con esas? Él creía que ya se iba a librar de la "misión" encomendada por Shinigami-sama, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¡Y Maka! Todo el berrinche que había hecho no había valido para nada la pena. Las ideas comenzaron a galoparse en su cabeza. Ese "no sé" daba a entender de que ella no estaba lo suficientemente segura de pasar su vida al lado de él y que cabía la posibilidad que se arrepintiera a final de cuentas. Era oficial, moriría solo, en un asilo de ancianos, con una ex esposa y una hija que lo odian, tanto que ni siquiera conocería a sus nietos. ¡Un momento! No, nadie le pondría un sólo dedo a su Maka, ni tampoco le daría "nietos", mucho menos si tenían el cabello blanco o los ojos carmesí. Primero asesinaba al idiota que se le intentara acercar demasiado con ese tipo de intenciones. Pero ese no era el punto, se estaba desviando del tema, si al final de cuentas Blair se echaba para atrás, la intentaría convencer no se le ocurría a nadie más. ¿A Risa o a Arisa? No, las quería mucho, pero no a ese grado. Primero tenía que asegurarse, que le dieran una respuesta concreta, aunque se sentía raro hacer eso. Nunca lo habían rechazado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Es un sí o un no?— volvió a sentirse nervioso al ver como ella encogía los hombros— P-pero Blair…

Ella soltó una risa cantarina, para su sorpresa.

Perfecto, ya lo tenía donde lo quería, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer para continuar? ¿Ya darle su respuesta o esperar a que le rogara? Sería más divertido lo último. Ver a Spirit pidiéndole continuamente que fuera su esposa sería muy cómico, pero quizás un poco cruel y Blair no era una mala gatita, sólo un poco torpe. ¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuando ella era una persona tan consiente? Por favor, siempre lo había sido, el que se hiciera pasar por tonta era otra cosa. Como si nunca hubiera notado que Maka se moría de celos cada vez que la veía con Soul o que a este último no le gustaba el pescado que preparaba, o que realmente Spirit no la quería como para hacerla su esposa, si lo hacía era para no tener al dios de la muerte molestándolo con el tema. Le dolía un poco tener que admitirlo, pero esa era la irrefutable verdad y ella no era ninguna mentirosa, no se engañaría así misma con fantasías inútiles.

— Lo siento, Spirit, no he escuchado un solo "te amo" para mí de tu parte.

¡Oh, sorpresa! ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que la amaba para que dijera un "sí"? No, eso no era cierto (bueno no era amor como tal, ¿cuántas veces debía repetírselo a sí mismo?) y aunque su hija lo hubiera tachado innumerable cantidad veces como mentiroso, él no lo era.

— Bueno…— ¿qué decir, qué decir?— Sí te amo, Blair, pero a veces me cuesta ser un poco más abierto con mis sentimientos.

No cabía duda, era un mentiroso de primera, Maka tenía razón.

— ¿Estás seguro, Spirit?— cuestionó la oji ámbar, enarcando una ceja y mirándolo con sumo interés.

Titubeó un poco, no se creía capaz de contestar la misma pregunta dos veces con la misma mentira, además sentía que la gatita podía ver a través de él, lo cual le provocaba escalofríos.

— Claro que sí, te amo con todo el corazón y el alma— reafirmó.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona? ¿Cómo podía engañar a alguien tan linda y tierna como ella? No merecía vivir.

Blair lo miró minuciosamente, buscando algún rastro de falsedad en la mirada de él o en sus palabras. Pero él se la sostuvo. Se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Sí, sí quiero!— le dijo en el oído, se separó un poco de él, sonriendo—… Y yo también te amo, Spirit.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco forzado. La conciencia nunca lo dejaría en paz, era alguien egoísta.

Bah, pensaría en su mala acción después. Miró a su prometida y le sostuvo la muñeca, metiendo el anillo en su dedo anular.  
Ella miró la joya satisfecha. Era muy bonita incluso más de lo que se hubiera esperado. Volvió a abrazarlo, un poco agradecida por haberle cumplido su capricho y haber montado todo ese teatro.

Spirit le correspondió el abrazo y tragó grueso. El pacto ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás o cambio de hoja, así que para después no era hora de arrepentirse.

* * *

**Siento que me estoy haciendo como Ohkubo, vamos para el quinto capítulo (sin contar el prólogo) y no hemos avanzado nada. Incluso se vuelve tedioso, pero el próximo capi daré lo mejor de mí. Lalala.**

**Conste que yo dije que era martes y/o jueves, pero es que la verdad he estado algo corta de tiempo. Mi excusa: _¡Todo es culpa de Reflejos! Sus PM's son tan seductores que me obligan a contestarlos y ella y yo sabemos cuánto nos tardamos para terminarlos._**

**Jajajaja, no se crean (ni tú, querida Reflejos). Los que me conocen saben que tengo un hermanillo y como ya va a entrar a la escuela y anda un poco atrasado, resulta que como hermana mayor (por diez años, debo agregar) tengo la obligación de enseñarle muchas cosas, el problema es que el nene es algo distraído y me cuesta enseñarle aunque sea los números del uno al diez, así que es un buen desperdicio de tiempo.**

**Se me cuidan y dejan un bonito review (a cambio les comparto de mis galletas de chocolate).**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Mi-mi-mi miércoles. Tu-tu-tu miércoles. Nu-nuestro miércoles. Su-su-su miércoles… ¡Esperen un momento! YO NO soy "CaELike"… ¿Cómo se supone que empezaba?**

**.**

**¡Ah, ya!**

**¡Hey, qué pedo, cachorros! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, porque yo estoy… ¡Ay, papaya de Celaya!... orgasmeada de felicidad por estar en un capítulo más de este intento de fic, con ustedes. ¡Y el capi de hoy, es el sig…!... ¡No! Tampoco soy "Werevertumorro".**

**.**

**Creo que ya sé.**

**.**

**¡Hola soy doshi-san y te apuesto un chafa-cel a que estás leyendo esto! … Hmm… nop, tampoco soy "HolaSoyGerman".**

**.**

**Bah, entonces lo haré como se me venga en gana.**

**¡Holas, Fanfiction! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí, no se hagan, porque yo los extrañé mucho, mucho. Bien, me dejo de tonteras y mejor comencemos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater es de Atsushi Ohkubo y yo nomás me pongo frente a una computadora a escribir estas cosas que se hacen pasar por fanfics.**

**Ahora sí ¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El ruidoso reloj-despertador comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo su sueño. De buen humor y sin medir su fuerza, aventó al aparato con la intención de callarlo. Se sentó en el colchón y se rascó suavemente la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Blair, quien seguramente no tardaría en ir a abrazarlo y hacerle propuestas "indecorosas". ¡Cierto! Ella ya no estaba ahí. Sonrió ligeramente satisfecho y se volvió a acostar, tapándose con la sábana. «Cinco minutitos más» pensó con la misma expresión en la cara.

— ¡Hey, Soul, ya está listo el desayuno!— gritó Maka, abriendo de un portazo.

Se levantó de sopetón, asustado al grado de que casi se caía de la cama. ¡Demonios! Si no era una, era la otra.

— ¡Aun estás en pijama, Soul! ¿Cómo es posible?— se enfadó ella— Es lunes, es día de clase.

Soul la miró con indiferencia a los ojos y se volvió a meter entre la sábana, susurrando un pequeño "buenas noches". Se volteó, dándole la espalda a su técnico.

Oh, oh, mala decisión. Con fuerza (que según Soul, Maka no podía contener en su pequeño y menudo cuerpo) la chica lo tumbó de su cama, agarrándolo de los tobillos y jalándolos hacia ella, provocando que el albino se golpeara contra el frío suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca!— se molestó, girándose a verla desde el piso.  
— ¡Nada hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso!— replicó desde arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

Por motivos que él no supo descifrar (y que no se pondría después a descubrir) bajó un poco la mirada. Maka ya estaba cambiada, con la ropa que supuestamente serviría para hacer enfadar a Spirit. Se sonrojó un poco al ver que llevaba una blusa con cuello sport amarrada a la cintura (por tanto llevaba el vientre descubierto), de tela a cuadros, color durazno; un poco más abajo un mini-short de mezclilla y de calzado unas zapatillas de tiritas y con tacón de aguja, demasiado alto. Creía que en cualquier momento la chica se iba a caer, pues hasta ese momento notó que los tobillos de ella temblaban. Pero no iba a negarlo, se veía sexy.

— ¿Vas a salir así?— se extrañó.  
— Sí, ¿por?

Lo dudó un poco y se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus codos; no quería que sonara feo y que tampoco sonara celoso (pues tampoco le agradaba que todos los chicos vieran a Maka en esas prendas), ¿cuál sería una buena palabra? El traje en sí estaba bien, pero como para ir a la playa (excepto por los tacos), o para usarse en una salida cualquiera, no para ir a la escuela. Así daba la impresión de ser de las furcias de la clase.

—… Es que no se ve apropiado.  
— ¿Por qué crees eso?

Se deshizo de cualquier comentario sarcástico que pudiera abordar su mente, no fuera que su lengua lo traicionara, dijera algo que pudiera ofender a su compañera y la hiciera sentir mal.

—… Porque no es ropa que puedas llevar a la escuela, además no está entre los uniformes a escoger del Shibusen— sí, eso sonaba lo suficientemente persuasivo.  
— Pero también puedes optar por llevar ropa casual, no necesariamente uniforme— he ahí el fallo. ¿Por qué en el colegio no llevaban el mismo uniforme todos y a fuerzas?  
— Sí… o sea, me refiero a que no se ve bien— la peli cenizo lo miró sin terminar de entender—. T-tú sí te ves bien en esa ropa, pero como que no es presentable para ir a las clases— ¿desde cuando hablaba tan formalmente? Es más ¿¡Desde cuando halagaba a Maka!?

Ella pareció pensárselo un rato, llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la boca, recargando todo su peso en la pierna izquierda; una pose aún más sensual para Soul. Se preguntó si realmente lo estaría haciendo a posta o era inconscientemente.

— Está bien… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

El albino reflexionó un poco su respuesta, provocando que Maka se desesperara un poco.

— Primero— enumeró—, que te me quites de encima— la chica obedeció de inmediato—. Segundo, ¿qué pasó con tu antiguo uniforme?  
— Liz se deshizo de toda mi ropa.

Soul bufó y se levantó del suelo, revolviendo su cabello. Debió haber visto a la de ojos jades cuando hizo su pequeña pasarela de moda, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Ahora tendría que checar los conjuntos nuevos de ella y escogerle uno.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su recámara y salió, seguido por su técnico; entró a la habitación de ella y abrió el armario y comenzó a rebuscar. Los colores pasteles abundaban, junto con los holanes y faldas cortas.

— ¡Al fin!— gritó el albino en un suspiro, sosteniendo una falda negra de volantes (que seguro le llegaba a la chica a medio muslo) y una blusa morada de tirantes. Era lo más decente que había encontrado, y la verdad es que en su imaginación, no le quedaba tan mal a Maka.

Con una sonrisa torcida se la entregó a su compañera y salió de la recámara.

Ya había hecho su buena acción del día, ahora podía portarse como quisiera.

* * *

Estaba sudando como un cerdo y eso no le agradaba para nada. Además sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle como gelatinas. Si de por sí, estando simplemente de pie con los tacones, sentía que iba a caerse, al ir subiendo los interminables escalones del Shibusen, la sensación se volvía mil veces peor. ¿De quién habría sido la idea de poner tantos?

Bien, ya los había subido cantidades de veces, pero siempre era con sus botines o calzado de suela plana, nunca con trece centímetros de más. El ángulo en el que sus zapatillas acomodaban a sus pequeños pies, era incomodísimo y cansado.

Había practicado en casa, aunque al parecer fue una pérdida de tiempo, pues nunca había pensado en subir tantos peldaños. ¡Y ella era la inteligente!

Sacudió un poco la cabeza. Eso no debería importarle en lo más mínimo, debía ignorar lo molesto que era caminar así. Según Liz, ese tipo de zapatos daban mayor altura, elegancia y también elegancia. El martirio debía de valer completamente la pena.

Se plantó en una mejor postura, echando los hombros hacia atrás, sacando su pecho (copa A, cabe aclarar) y su trasero y metiendo su poca barriga. Sí, así estaba mejor.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos, se sentía más motivada, de mejor humor. Y con toda esa alegría desbordante, miró al cielo, quedando cegada por el resplandor. Bajó la vista casi de inmediato, tallándose los ojos, mientras veía lucecitas de colores.

El sol (oh, estúpido sol) mañanero reía y Maka podría jurar que se estaba burlando de ella. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. No, no, ¡largo, pensamientos negativos!

La piel comenzaba a arderle y no, no era por el coraje: ¡Se había olvidado de ponerse el protector solar!  
Con esas pequeñas prendas los rayos ultra violetas le llegaban más directamente, además, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el Shibusen estaba en medio del desierto (nuevamente se preguntó quién habría sido el autor de la arquitectura).

¡Que no! ¡Arriba la positividad!

Viéndolo del lado bueno, seguramente terminaría con un buen bronceado (excepto por las partes que estaban "cubiertas" por la tela) y no quedaría tan… ¿desabrida?

«Terminará como el de Soul» pensó, desviando su mirada hacia su compañero, quien caminaba a lado de ella, imitando su lento ritmo. El comentario le causó gracia, subiéndole, aún más, los ánimos. Sonrió internamente, sí, ese tipo de cosas necesitaba, para olvidar lo que sus pies estaban sufriendo.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo?— Soul interrumpió tanto el silencio como los pensamientos de la técnico, a lo que ella asintió, volviendo su sonrisa, externa— Pareces un pollo espinado.

¡Y un carajo su positividad y buenos pensamientos!

Siempre el que tenía que echar a perder todo era el chico albino. ¿No sabía hacer nada mejor? ¿Acaso vendría eso por defecto de fábrica? Lo malo de todo, es que las personas no venían con factura, que si no, Maka ya hubiera hecho valer su póliza de garantía con varias personas.

Por el momento tendría que apañárselas con una buena enciclopedia, la cual sacó de quién sabe dónde (pues Evans aseguraba que tremendo libro no cabía en el bolso de la chica) y acto seguido golpeó al chico con él, provocándole un enorme chichón.

— Eso y más te mereces— se quejó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose a su "templo del saber".

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían ya subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras? De verdad que eso era cansado.

* * *

Se despertó muy animada, con un brazo ajeno rodeándole la cintura. Lo quito con cuidado y se levantó de la cama en un salto, procurando no despertar a su acompañante. Se veía tan tierno que sería una pena el hacerlo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la planta baja, dispuesta a ir a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su querido Spirit. Prepararía unas cuantas tortitas (obviamente leería las instrucciones al reverso de la caja) y serviría leche.

El sonido de alguien caminando hacia ella la espantó, por lo que se giró de inmediato. Visto de esa forma parecía una niña pequeña asustada por ser descubierta in fraganti.

Sonrió al ver que quien había provocado el sonido era el pelirrojo.

— Esta vez le toca a Blair hacer el desayuno, así que no te preocupes, puedes dormir un poco más— dijo Blair, mientras revolvía la harina.

Spirit negó con la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— Ya no tengo sueño. ¿Qué preparas?— se interesó él.  
— Hot-cakes.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica de pelo morado dio un alegre "no" de respuesta.

Death-Scythe miraba con una sonrisa cómo su prometida iba de un lado a otro por la cocina, en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba. Se preocupó por si realmente no necesitaría a un "pinche".

En la cocina, si descuidas tantito lo que está en la estufa, podría ocurrir un desastre. Él ya tenía basta experiencia en ello; aunque no fuera algo de lo que se enorgulleciera debía de admitirlo.

No, seguramente no habría nada por lo que preocuparse. Ella era lo bastante grandecita para saber lo que hacía; además, ya le había cocinado varios pescados fritos y no sabían mal, ni tampoco estaban freídos de más, seguro tenía experiencia, aunque fuera con un solo alimento.

Despreocupadamente, abrió la nevera y sacando un envase de jugo, bebió directamente de la botella. Sonrió con tristeza. Si Kami lo hubiera visto, le hubiera lanzado la espátula de cocina y aparte obtendría un buen regaño. ¡Qué bueno que Blair no era su ex mujer!

Volvió a meter el jugo en el refrigerador, sacando aparte para su desayuno, un poco de crema de cacahuate, miel de maple, una botella de leche condensada azucarada y… ¿mantequilla?

— ¡Spirit, ayuda! ¡El hot-cake se pegó en la sartén!— dijo la chica preocupada, mientras intentaba despegarlo con su espátula.

Claro, Blair tenía tanta experiencia en la cocina que no sabía que los panqueques se hacían, uno: en una sartén de teflón por si las dudas, dos: llevaban mantequilla para darle mejor sabor y además, darles una untadita para que no se pegara.

Bueno, eso podría servir de buena experiencia para ambos; así una aprendería a poner todos los ingredientes y el otro a vigilar bien que la "novata" prepare todo bien, y para la otra no comerían sus pancakes quemados.

El sonrojo abordaba toda su cara. No estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención por parte de sus compañeros, tanto de chicos como de chicas. Los primeros la miraban un poco lascivamente y las segundas con algo de envidia, cuchicheando por lo bajo.

Kid le miraba fijamente, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, en busca de algún fallo. Patty reía y aplaudía por el cambio de look.

— ¡Estás increíble!— gritó Liz, emocionada— Aunque ese tipo de ropa es más como para salir en la noche.

Soul, recargado en la pizarra sonrió con ironía «Si supiera lo que se pensaba traer».

— Sí, te ves muy bien, Maka— corroboró Tsubaki.  
— ¡Exacto!— exclamó Kid, haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo— El traje es completamente simétrico. Suerte que la falda no lleve estampado, si no sería un completo desastre.  
— Muchas gracias— sonrió la peli cenizo.

Black Star se le acercó al albino, un poco cuidadoso, mirando con desdén a la técnico.

— ¿Quién es esa chica y por qué vino contigo? Mira que si estás traicionando a Maka te las verás conmigo.  
— Black— lo llamó—. Esa chica es Maka, ¿no escuchaste cómo la llamó Tsubaki?  
— Hm… sí, nadie es tan atrevida como para quererse robar mi protagonismo.

Y dicho esto, el peli azul se subió al escritorio de Stein.

— ¡Hey, tú!— su grito resonó por toda el aula, mientras señalaba a Albarn con el dedo índice, quien lo miró sorprendida— ¡Me importa un bledo lo jodidamente sexy que te veas! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a robarte lo que por derecho me pertenece! ¡Eres simplemente una mortal y yo superaré a los dioses, así que toda la atención debe de ser para…!

Un bisturí atravesó la habitación y pasó rozándole la mejilla al escandaloso técnico.

Stein desde la entrada veía la escena que el chico ninja ofrecía.

— Black Star, bájese de mi escritorio ahora mismo— ordenó el profesor.

El aludido soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia enfrente.

— ¿Y quién es usted para ordenarme?

El peli gris se acomodó mejor sus gafas, dio otra calada a su cigarro y con la otra mano comenzó a darle vueltas a su tornillo. ¿De verdad el chico era tan idiota que no sabía la respuesta?

— Tanto para tu desgracia como la mía, soy tu profesor. Así que si no quieres que en la clase de hoy enseñe a tus compañeros cómo diseccionar a chicos peli azules, bájate de ahí ahora mismo.

La mirada que le dirigió, hizo que Black Star temblara. Stein iba en serio, muy en serio.

Obedeció al mayor con desgano, maldiciendo y mascullando por lo bajo. De mala gana se sentó en su lugar, asesinando con la mirada al hombre de la bata.

— ¿Los demás qué esperan para sentarse también?— se molestó Stein y el resto del alumnado imitó al ninja.

Maka se sentó entre Liz y Tsubaki, para sorpresa de Soul, pero decidió restarle importancia, en busca del resto de sus amigos. Porque, claro, no había nada como sentarse junto con el neurótico de Kid y los escandalosos de Black Star y Patty; la única ventaja que tenía Maka a su favor, era que podía copiarle los trabajos.

— Oye, Soul— lo llamó Patty— ¿Sabes hacer jirafas con papiroflexia?— el albino negó con la cabeza, a lo que la chica se rio—. Yo sí, te enseñaré  
— No, muchas gracias.

La típica sonrisa de la chica se borró y puso una expresión seria, mientras sostenía sus tijeras de punta redonda en su mano derecha. Era una escena bastante escalofriante.

— No te pregunté, te dije que te iba a enseñar.

Esa chica podría ser muy tierna cuando quería, pero a veces podía sacar su lado más brutal. «Yandere» pensó Soul.

El albino buscó con la mirada algo mejor, pero entre prestarle atención a Stein en medio de una disección; escuchar a Kid quejarse por no poder hacer una "K" simétrica en el encabezado de la hoja; o soportar a Black Star alucinando con que iba a superar a los dioses y que Stein un día se iba a enterar por haberlo tratado tan mal (no es que no apreciara a su amigo, pero con el tiempo se volvía tedioso escuchar lo mismo), la idea de doblar papelitos con la menor de la Thompson no sonaba desagradable.

— Muy bien, ¿qué hago?— se rindió.  
— Te presto mi crayola morada, y ayúdame a pintar primero las hojas.

¿Para qué querría pintar hojas moradas si las jirafas son amarillas? Ah, claro, se la había gastado mucho en el "súper examen escrito". Quién sería él para juzgar a la chica tan imaginativa a la que le gustaban las jirafas moradas.

* * *

Spirit llegó al Shibusen muy feliz. A pesar de que sus panqueques se habían quemado, habían conservado un buen sabor y a parte, había dormido bien y cómodamente.

Atravesó el pasillo de guillotinas en el Death Room silbando, encontrándose a Shinigami-sama tomando té, observando el mundo exterior desde su espejo. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención y el Dios de la muerte se giró para verlo.

— ¡Holas, holitas, Spirit!— saludó animadamente— ¿Gustas de té?  
— Buenos días, y no, gracias.

El enmascarado suspiró resignado. No le gustaba mucho el té negro, pero era un regalo de Azusa, así que debía de tomárselo para acabar por fin con la cajita y seguirle con la del té verde. Sería de muy mal gusto hacerle el feo a un presente, además ni Kid, Patty o Liz habían querido ayudarle, así que todo era para él.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con Blair?— se interesó Shinigami, cambiando de tema.  
— Bastante bien— sonrió el pelirrojo.  
— ¡Ah, por eso estás tan de buen humor, picarón!

Spirit se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué estaba insinuando su jefe? Tan sólo haber pensado en eso, las suposiciones vinieron a su mente y los colores se le subieron a la cara.

— ¡Nada que ver!— exclamó, pero se preguntó si su respuesta había sido la indicada o por lo menos la forma, porque debajo de la máscara, Shinigami seguramente estaba sonriendo— Estoy feliz porque hoy veré a mi Makita.

La mancha flotante asintió, obviamente con incredulidad y agitó sus guantes, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y Kami? ¿No has recibido carta de ella?  
— Ella nunca me escribe, siempre es para Maka. Yo tampoco le puedo escribir porque no sé nunca dónde está— dijo con un deje de tristeza.  
— ¿Piensas avisarle sobre tu boda con Blair? A veces suele marcarme para preguntarme cómo están las cosas por acá, puedo comentarle, si quieres.

Spirit se quedó sin palabras ante esa pregunta. No había reflexionado sobre ello.

— Eso no le incumbe a ella, pero si quiere, dígaselo.

Siguieron conversando de cientos de cosas; asuntos tanto personales como laborales. El pelirrojo se sorprendía cada vez que charlaba con el Dios de la muerte, siempre era emocionante cuando él le contaba cosas de su pasado, algunas batallas. Era sorprendente cómo a pesar de que se conocían desde años atrás, seguía sin saber mucho sobre su jefe.

* * *

**Sí, me gustan los videoblogs.  
****Síp, mi color favorito es el morado, por eso se menciona dos veces en el fic (la blusa de Maka y la jirafa).****Los tacones son la cosa más fea del mundo, y se crearon para torturar a la mujer, porque la belleza cuesta.**  
**Yo le hecho todas esas cosas a mis hot-cakes (así les digo yo, pero resulta que se llaman panqueques o tortitas) y hago algo llamado "mezcla de huevo" porque la textura que obtienes parece la yema de un huevo.**  
**Odio el té negro y el verde, para mí son demasiado fuertes, pero no se preguntaron ¿Cómo Shinigami-sama puede tomar té sin la máscara? Yo sí, jajajaja.**

**La verdad es que según yo este fic iba a ser de diez páginas, pero no logré sacar más de seis. Quería poner un par de cosas más, pero es demasiada información. Además, no me convence del todo el contenido.**

**Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero es que me he encontrado mal mental y físicamente, además mis vacaciones se terminan (qué envidia, españoles), y no podía dejar mi último capítulo de vacaciones (los demás ya serán en días de clases). Lamentablemente, tendré que publicar nomás los jueves, ya saben, quizás no me dé tiempo la escuela y eso, pero entre receso y horas libres, le avanzo en algún cuaderno. Sólo hoy se hizo una excepción, porque mañana y el viernes estaré ocupada (andaré de vaga, pues).**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide, lo del callejón de Death City lo saqué de un fic (Shibusen Chronicles) de AzaRose, no recuerdo si fue la primera parte o la segunda. Es que se me pasó ponerlo el otro día.**

**¡Ya perdí, Reflejos! Deja de hacerme la competencia y publica un capi de tu fic. Mira que como co-escritora (jajajaja, nomás dí la idea y me siento co-escritora) te lo exijo. Nah, publica cuando quieras, pero no tardes.**

**Y sí, en este capítulo hubieron más notas de autor que fic.**

**Bye-BEE!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater es de Atsushi Ohkubo, BONES y Square Enix... y algún que otro perdido que paga por los derechos de autor. Como no hay money, no lo he podido comprar, lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El timbre indicó que la jornada escolar había terminado y de puro milagro, el profesor Stein había dejado salir a la clase Crecent Moon a la hora indicada, saliéndose antes que el resto excusándose con que le dolía la cabeza.

Los alumnos se levantaron con pereza y se estiraron en sus lugares; la clase de Stein era verdaderamente aburrida. Entre disecciones y teorías, no había a dónde huir.

Maka por su parte, guardó su libreta de apuntes y su bolígrafo en el bolso de marca (que Liz la había obligado a comprar) que ahora le hacía de mochila. Se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible del aula, maldiciendo mentalmente a sus zapatillas, mientras se arreglaba los holanes de su falda.

— ¡Hey, Albarn!— la llamó uno de sus tantos compañeros de clase desde la entrada— Death Scythe está allá afuera.

En alguna otra situación, la presencia de su padre le hubiera molestado y habría intentado buscar la forma de escapar por la ventana, pero por esta vez no lo haría.

Con la mirada en alto, salió del aula y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Spirit?  
— Pa-pá— silabeó él—. Verte, Makita.  
— Bueno, ya me viste, ¿ahora qué?

El pelirrojo negó repetidamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

— Así no se le trata a tu padre…

Los ojos aguamarina del hombre se entreabrieron y recorrieron la figura de su hija, para luego abrirse de par en par. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pasos hacia atrás y la señaló con el dedo, viéndola como quien ve a un fantasma.

— ¡¿Y esa ropa!? ¿De dónde la sacaste?  
— De una boutique, dah— respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo (porque realmente lo era), con las manos puestas en jarras y actitud retadora.

Spirit la siguió observando durante un par de segundos en la misma posición para después soltar un grito de terror u salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Maka soltó un suspiro cansino y liberó un poco su expresión.

— Bien, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé.

Mientras tanto Spirit siguió corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta chocar contra la persona que buscaba.

Por la inercia del impacto, el pelirrojo rebotó hacia atrás y unas gotas de café mojaron la bata blanca del otro.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que está prohibido correr por los pasillos?— dijo Stein con una voz bastante serena.

El otro abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, intentando articular una frase que no logró pronunciar en voz alta; hacía muecas y señales que el de gafas no logró comprender.

— A ver, organiza primero qué me vas a decir y…  
— ¡HAN HECHO UN CLON DE MAKA!— interrumpió de sopetón.

Stein lo miró extrañado. Si antes no había entendido, ahora menos. No era como si su amigo soliera decir cosas lógicas y llenas de sentido, pero de todas las que había escuchado, era la más carente de ambas.

Se giró un poco el enorme tornillo que tenía en la cabeza (el que sonó de esa manera tan desagradable), recapitulando fragmentos de su día que incluyeran a la menor de los Albarn, para encontrarle explicación a lo dicho anteriormente por Spirit.

Bien, la chica no había participado tanto como antes; se había sentado junto a Liz y no con Soul y…

Decir que su cerebro había hecho clic sería demasiado irónico, pues el tornillo se había terminado de ajustar en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó para corroborar su teoría.  
— Porque… porque— empezó el pelirrojo—… hay una chica idéntica a Maka… y ella está… vestida… raro… pero raro-raro… no tan dulce y tierna como mi Makita… sino _diferente_…

El pelirrojo siguió hablando, pero para Stein todo eso sonaba a "blah, blah, blah". Ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en sentido de solidaridad y sonrió.

— Creo que a tu Makita le ha entrado el bicho ese llamado "adolescencia". La hemos perdido.

* * *

Se aferraba con fuerza al barandal, con miedo a caer de las escaleras.

Veía con resignación como los demás iban más rápido que ella, pero el quitarse los tacones no era una buena opción, a menos que quisiera quemarse los pies.

En más de una ocasión se le pasó por la mente el pedirle a Tsubaki (quien caminaba a un lado de ella dándole ánimos con una bonita sonrisa) el cambiar de calzado, pero seguro sus pies nadarían en ellos y, caso contrario, a la pelinegra le apretarían las zapatillas.

Soul y Black Star ya estaban bastante abajo, Kid y las otras chicas.

En el momento en que su mirada se fijó en Liz y cómo bromeaba con los chicos más adelante tan tranquilamente, se preguntó si realmente era su amiga.

Tsubaki hacía el esfuerzo de ir paso a pasito con ella bajo el burlesco sol, mientras que la Thompson la había dejado.

Se cuestionó si había sido buena idea dejarse influenciar por ella; si debió seguirle la corriente; si era bueno seguir sus consejos y permitir que la ayudara. Negó repetidamente en su interior. Si había aceptado el auxilio de la chica, era porque Liz sabía más de esas cosas que ni su otra amiga y para vengarse de su padre, no porque quería sentirse más aceptada por la otra rubia.

Sin embargo, se había entristecido de repente. Creía que sus lazos con ella se habían unido un poco más.

Qué tonta era, ¿no?

* * *

Se cepilló su cabello largo y ondulado cabello. Estaba recién bañada, así que era más fácil.

En cuanto terminó su labor, miró su reflejo en el espejo: su rostro afilado, sus labios rosados, su nariz respingada y sus verdes y vivaces ojos. Las pecas que decoraban sus mejillas como pequeñas estrellas sobre su blanca piel y su corte con fleco hacían que se viera más joven de lo que realmente era.

Rio divertida por sus pensamientos. A veces llegaba a ser tan superficial.

Tomó su lápiz labial, le quitó la tapa y lo desenroscó.

Comenzó a escribir en el espejo con él.

— 42-42-564— dijo en voz alta, mientras escribía.

Sintió un poco de lástima. El lápiz labial tenía un tono tan bonito, que le pesaba el tener que desperdiciarlo y achatarle la punta.

— ¡Holas, holitas, Kami!— la voz gangosa de Shinigami-sama interrumpió sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar dar un respingo.  
— Muy buenos días, Shinigami-sama— respondió la mujer, recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Se arregló la bata de baño y se acomodó mejor en el taburete.

Muchos creían que era una atrevida por presentarse así frente a su jefe, pero ella sabía que podía estar con toda confianza con él.

— ¿A qué se debe el placer?  
— Ay, Shinigami-sama, lo dice como si hubiera un motivo en particular.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Sí, más que su jefe, para Kami, el dios de la muerte era un buen amigo. Sabía que él era el único hombre con quien podía charlar y que no la vería como una presa.

Hablaron un poco de todo. Sobre en qué país estaba y qué tal le iba. Cómo estaban Maka y Kid, y un poco sobre Soul. La pelinegra casi da un grito de emoción cuando se enteró de que su hija y el albino ya habían cumplido su meta de convertir a este último en una Death Scythe.

— Y dime, Kami— empezó el enmascarado— ¿Has encontrado a alguien _especial_?  
— No entiendo a qué se refiere— respondió, ignorando el tonito con el que Shinigami-sama había dicho la frase.  
— Claro que comprendes a qué me refiero.

Guardó silencio.

En realidad no tenía mucho que decir, porque la respuesta era un simple no.

— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?  
— Simple tema de conversación. Ahora sigues tú de contestar.  
— Pues no— admitió, sabiendo que había gato encerrado entorno a la plática—. En realidad no estoy muy interesada en tener una pareja en estos momentos.

Shinigami-sama sonrió.

— Qué mal que Spirit no lo crea así— mintió el dios de la muerte, pues él sabía mejor que nadie que el pelirrojo se iba a casar por petición de él, no porque realmente quisiera.

Kami bufó por la simple mención de su ex esposo. No entendía en qué punto su plática había dado a ese punto, sin embargo sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?  
— Ah, cierto, no te había comentado que Spirit se va a casar de nuevo.

Sintió como un pequeño escalofrío la recorría, poniéndole la piel de gallina y estaba segura que no era precisamente por el frío.

A pesar de todo, ella seguía queriendo al pelirrojo. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero era la irrefutable verdad.

Hizo esfuerzo sobrehumano para no permitir que las lágrimas se a galoparan en sus ojos. Y comenzó a parpadear continuamente. Fingió una mueca entre sorpresa y compasión.

— Pues lo siento por la pobre, menudo fiasco que se llevará de él.  
— En realidad, creo que ella lo conoce bastante bien. Además Spirit ha madurado.

Kami se mantuvo en silencio. No entendía el por qué el otro le decía todo eso. ¿Esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte que revelara que aún sentía cosas por la Death Scythe, como preguntarle quién sería la mujer? ¿O sólo era un comentario? Nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta con el enmascarado.

Buscó por toda la habitación una excusa para cortar la llamada. Por suerte el reloj de pared se había cruzado en su camino.

— Lo siento, Shinigami-sama, pero ya casi es hora de la comida y no me he terminado de cambiar. Seguimos en contacto— se despidió.  
— Oh, cierto, cierto. Te dejo, yo también tengo cosas por hacer— respondió el shinigami y cortó la conexión.

Kami soltó un suspiro.

¿De quién se supone que tendría lástima? ¿De ella o de la futura esposa de Spirit? Era mejor tenérsela a su lápiz labial.

* * *

Blair no se podía mantener quieta en un solo lugar.

Era por eso que ahora estaba dando brinquitos de un lado a otro para quitar el aburrimiento, al tiempo que arreglaba y limpiaba su nuevo hogar, tarareando una canción cuyo nombre no recordaba. Pero estaba segura que la había escuchado por Maka y no por Soul.

Cambió las flores marchitas de un jarrón, por unas frescas; limpió espejos y muebles; barrió y trapeó cada habitación de las tres plantas de la casa… excepto por una.

Con su par de semanas viviendo ahí, sin hacer mucho, se había encargado de explorar el lugar, pero nunca había entrado a ese cuarto.

No era por cuenta propia, es más, sentía una tremenda curiosidad, sobre todo porque Spirit especificó que no podía entrar ahí. Que era un lugar prohibido.

En más de una ocasión se perdía en sus pensamientos, imaginando qué había en la habitación. ¿Tan malo era como para que estuviera fuera de su alcance?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta que le accedía entrar a ella. Dudó un poco sobre si era lo correcto el abusar la confianza que se había creado con su prometido. Sonrió ligeramente. No había nada de malo el que lo hiciera, total, eran pareja.

Terminó de dar vuelta al picaporte y al empujar un poco la puerta, ésta chirrió.

Tosió un poco cuando una nube de polvo le dio la bienvenida.

Observó la estancia, que tenía toda la pinta de una recámara. La cama, el ropero, la mesita de noche y el tocador le indicaban que era la morada de alguien, o por lo menos lo había sido.

Miró la pintura rosa desquebrajada que decoraba las paredes; las cortinas algo descoloridas, pero que seguramente, en sus buenos tiempos, habían sido de un amarillo pastel; la cama hecha y el edredón con estampado de flores; una casita de muñecas también era parte de la decoración junto con varios juguetes más.

Se sentó sobre la cama y sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre un marco (que seguro tendría una fotografía), el cual descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

La tomó y con sus dedos le limpió la capa de polvo que tenía el cristal, para poder observar mejor.

La imagen mostraba a tres personas, las cuales estaban sonriendo. Seguro que el día que la habían tomado había sido uno muy bueno.

Un hombre pelirrojo sonreía, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes; rodeaba con un brazo a una mujer de cabello negro de hermosa sonrisa, y con la otra a una pequeña niña rubia, la que sostenía un bonito oso de peluche. De fondo, sólo había muchos árboles, como los que habían alrededor de Shibusen.

En cuanto el nombre del colegio pasó por su mente, lo comprendió: las personas de la imagen eran Spirit, Maka y la madre de ésta. Incluso ahora, sabía dónde estaba. Seguro era la habitación que había pertenecido a la joven técnico.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía. Entonces sintió un extraño vacío; ella nunca iba a poder suplantar a esa mujer.

Porque Spirit en realidad le pertenecía a la pelinegra, no a ella. Porque primero se enamoró de la madre de Maka. Porque juntos habían formado una familia. Porque si se habían casado fue por cariño, no porque Shinigami-sama lo hubiera pedido.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, sin embargo, las lágrimas le recorrían sus mejillas.

Tuvo que limpiárselas en cuanto escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y salió rápidamente de la recámara, cerrando tras de sí. Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras y puso su mejor sonrisa, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Spirit?

Él solamente asintió y susurró un "bien", sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Blair lo notó, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

Seguramente había tenido un mal día y quería guardárselo para él mismo.

Spirit se sentó en una silla del comedor, mientras Blair servía la comida y agua sabor limón.

Comieron juntos y en silencio, cada quién sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

En cuanto Blair terminó, dejó sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato, tomó su vaso de agua y se la bebió de sopetón. Miró detenidamente cómo el pelirrojo terminaba lentamente su ración, dudando, una vez más en el día, sobre su próxima acción.

Momento en que Spirit dio el último bocado, momento en que Blair abrió la boca.

— ¿Sabes?— comenzó— He estado pensando un poco y he tomado una decisión.

El hombre la miró, incitándola a continuar.

— Spirit Albarn— lo llamó—, quiero que tengamos un hijo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo.**

***doshi-san aparece con un sombrero de mariachi, una matraca y una vuvuzuela* ¡Holas! ¿Me extrañaron? Siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto. Ustedes saben, escuela, tarea fea, exámenes, planos y un laaargo etcétera... ¡Ah y mi otro fic!**

**También perdonar lo corto que resultó el capi, pero aquí se queda más emocionante, ¿no?**

**Bueno, como cosilla por ahí extra. Yo no suelo ponerle nombre a los capítulos, por lo menos no en esta historia. Les diré por qué, es una razón muy simple y sencilla, que seguramente ustedes ya habrán notado: No soy buena poniendo nombres. En realidad, ni siquiera el nombre del fic se me ocurrió a mí, sino más bien fue sacado de una obra de teatro en la cuál participé, donde mi personaje decía algo como: "Ay, de ti, Carlos, ay de ti si esta boda tiene consecuencias funestas", y como a mi beta le gustó, decidimos ponerlo de título. Pero me estoy llendo de tema. No sé si muchos se lean mis notas de autor, aun así haré el siguiente comentario: Si hay alguien a quien se le ocurra un título para cada capítulo del fic, pueden decirme y los que mejores me parezcan (si hay más de uno), serán los que ponga. Como recompensa... hm... pueden pedirme un fic de la pareja que quieran mientras conozca el fandom.**

**Otra cosa, quiero dar las gracias a Reflejosenelagua (siempre diré que no hay preferencia alguna por los lectores) porque gracias a ella y por un comentario que hizo en una de esas idas y venidas de PM's, el fic tendrá un par de cosas más que no tenía pensado agregar.**

**Tercer punto... sé que nuestra Independencia (nos liberamos de España, ¡toma!) se celebró hace ya casi un par de semanas, pero no puedo evitarlo *mueve enérgicamente su matraca*: ¡VIVA MÉXICO, CA...!**

**Ahora, sí, sigan disfrutando de su día.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Holas!**

**¿Ven que esta vez no me he tardado tanto? (mira la fecha) Nomás cerca de tres semanas, pfff. Esta vez lo hice más largo (le aumenté cerca de quinientas palabras y eso es mucho) para que Beru-Beth no se queje.**

**El capítulo va en honor a Carlos Gonzáles Miceli, un chico otaku conocido en mi ciudad que murió el martes. Él y yo nomás intercambiamos un par de palabras, porque me tomó un par de fotos en las Expo-Cosplay (una vez porque gané en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, otra cuando hice cosplay y me pidió una foto con él), y aunque creo que nunca me leyó e incluso ahorita estoy esperando que alguno de los tipos raros con los que me junto diga: "¡Hey! No es cierto, Mukuro sigue vivo, nomás era una broma", le dedico este capi, porque sé que aunque ni me llevaba con este muchacho, era un buen tipo con una enorme cámara.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo que parece que ya avanzó un poquito en el capi 103. **

**PD: A ver si notan algo diferente en el fic y me dicen qué fue.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Llegó al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su, aún, flamante y joven esposa. _

_Las luces se encontraban apagadas, así que presionó el interruptor. El pequeño living se iluminó, mostrándose completamente vacío. _

_Buscó por su pequeña vivienda, sorprendiéndolo con que estaba igual que su sala: absolutamente desierto._

_Se extrañó enormemente; por lo común, desde que se habían graduado, la chica siempre se encontraba ahí o si salía, le avisaba._

_Bien, no podía hacer nada, su mujercita siempre había sido muy independiente, desde antes de que se conocieran en su primer día en Shibusen. Lo único era esperar a que ella regresara. Total, siempre retornaba._

_Tuvieron que cursar un par de horas antes de que la puerta de la entrada se abriera desde afuera, para darle paso a una llorosa Kami, quien llevaba un pequeño sobre en la mano._

_Spirit reaccionó al instante y corrió a abrazarla. No entendía ni por qué la pelinegra se estaba derrumbando en sus brazos, pero sentía que debía consolarla; iban a estar siempre en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no? Al menos eso había prometido en sus votos._

_Ella se separó y contuvo el aire, intentando calmarse._

_El pelirrojo se fijó detenidamente en sus facciones. Kami no estaba triste; ese brillo particular en sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, decían todo lo contrario: lloraba de felicidad_

_Ahora Death Scythe estaba más confundido que antes. _

_La mueca que había formado, debió haber sido de lo más cómica, pues la –ahora- señora Albarn, soltó una risa cantarina. _

— _Ten— fue lo que pronunció la pelinegra, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque ahora un tono carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas._

_Spirit sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos; notó que ya estaba abierto, así que ni se molestó en leer el remitente._

_Desdobló sin mucho cuidado el papel y leyó el contenido, sin prestarle atención al encabezado._

_Palabras demasiado científicas para su cerebro, numeritos y… «Positivo»._

_Arqueó una ceja, sin entender completamente el sentido de "positivo". _

_Ahora sí leyó el título del oficio: "Prueba de embarazo"._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a Kami, luego al papel; Kami, papel, Kami, papel. Repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que la pelinegra frunció el ceño con molestia._

— _¿Vas a pasártela así nada más?_

_Spirit abrió y cerró la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero solamente pudo soltar un par palabras inentendibles._

— _¿Tú… tú… mí… bebé?  
— ¿Qué?_

_Respiró profundamente y volvió a pensar en lo que iba a decir:_

— _Que si… ¿t-tú y… y-yo… tendremos un… bebé?  
— ¿Qué dice el papel, idiota?— repuso Kami, con una sonrisa.  
— Sí.  
— Entonces por qué preguntas._

_Las palabras fueron robadas de su boca, así que lo que hizo fue tomar a su esposa de la cintura (a lo que ella correspondió, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él) y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, pero recordando su delicado estado la bajó, conteniéndose las ganas de girar sobre sus talones._

_Spirit se inclinó un poco y Kami tuvo que pararse de puntitas (bien, nunca había sido muy alta) para quedar a la misma altura. _

_Contra todo lo pensado por ella, el pelirrojo la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Kami. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo y sintió su piel algo húmeda._

_Un pequeño temblor se apoderaba de su esposo, así que Kami le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se acurrucó también. ¡Vaya que ese tipo era sensible!_

_Transcurrieron unos minutos y, poco a poco, Spirit se calmó, mas no se quiso separar de ella._

— _Gracias— susurró, provocándole cosquillas a la pelinegra.  
— En todo caso, gracias a ti también__— __respondió, sin comprender muy bien el por qué se agradecían mutuamente._

_Se separaron, quedando a pocos de centímetros del rostro del otro._

— _Te amo— sonrió el de ojos aguamarina. Sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que lo decía tan sinceramente.  
— Y yo a ti._

_Después de eso, vino sólo vino un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno en la frente._

* * *

Kami remueve con un popote, las cerezas y el hielo de su Shirley Temple.

No gusta el alcohol, así que es la forma que encuentra para desquitarse de todos sus males: tomando litros y litros de refresco con sabor lima-limón mezclado con cerezas en el bar del hotel donde se hospeda.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro al recordar aquel día en el que le anunciase a Spirit que iban a ser padres. Había sido durante su época como matrimonio feliz.

Una época que parecía demasiado lejana. Incluso ahora más, cuando su ex esposo rehacía su vida con otra mujer, seguramente más bella, más joven y más agradable.

Ve a una pareja –por las miradas que se echaban, unos recién casados- que se aproximan a la barra, sentándose cerca de ella.

La chica de cabellos rubios y rizados, ojos grandes de un azul profundo y facciones delicadas, en fin, toda una muñequita de porcelana. Él, de cabello y ojos castaños, alto, fornido y atractivo. El que se ven bien juntos es algo inevitable de pensar. Por su modo de vestir, Kami adivina que son de una buena familia.

Cada uno pide sus respectivas bebidas; charlan y ríen como si no hubiera mañana. Son jóvenes, que seguro se encuentran de luna de miel, sin saber el final que les deparara el futuro. ¡Pobres ingenuos!... Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Cuando termina su cóctel, la rubia se levanta de su banco, suelta una excusa y sale del lugar, dirigiéndose al elevador localizado en la recepción del hotel.

— Es muy bonita su señora, caballero— dice el barman, a modo de cumplido.  
— Gracias— responde él levantando su copa, regalando una sonrisa tímida. Tiene una voz que transmite cierta tranquilidad.

¡Já! ¿Tímido el nene? Kami no puede evitar sentir un poco de repulsión al muchacho. Porque, claro, ella comprende mejor que nadie que los hombres saben aparentar ser inocentes, cuando en realidad son de lo peor; se enteró por experiencia propia.

Demasiado hundida en sus pensamientos, da un pequeño respingo cuando el recién casado le da pequeños golpes en el hombro para llamar su atención. Lo voltea a ver y con la mirada le pregunta qué se le ofrece. Él, por la mirada tan penetrante de la mujer, se sonroja y señala un popotero que se encuentra a unos centímetros de la pelinegra.

De mala gana se lo pasa al muchacho y él susurra un pequeño "gracias", a lo que ella niega suavemente con la cabeza. No, no caerá en sus juegos del chico lindo y adorable.

— ¿De verdad es tu esposa?— suelta, después de meditárselo, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por el castaño.  
— Eh… s-sí— responde cuando hubo comprendido— ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
— Simple tema de conversación.

Y el silencio entre ambos vuelve.

— Y… ¿usted viene sola?— aventura el joven.  
— Sí— responde secamente—, ¿por?  
— Simple tema de conversación— repite él, sintiéndose más en confianza.

El barman se va a la parte de atrás diciendo que se le ha terminado un tipo de bebida que le es indispensable. Kami apuesta a que es por un vino.

— Me sorprende que la gente se case tan joven— repone ella.

El joven, que estaba mirando hacia el elevador en busca de su mujer, la voltea a ver desconcertado. No entendía por qué esa extraña tocaba ese tipo de temas. Las personas comúnmente empezaban preguntándote tu nombre.

— Lo dice por…— deja la frase al aire, esperando a que la pelinegra la complete.  
— Pienso que su matrimonio va a fracasar. Ella tiene toda la pinta de niña mimada y tú de un "enamorado del amor". Si los dos parecen sacados de una película rosa, no tendrán mucho equilibrio en su relación.  
— Supongo que es una experta en el tema.  
— No mucho, pero me dan esa impresión. ¿Sabes que el amor sólo dura tres años? Quizás se aburran del otro antes de que…  
— Por favor, señorita, no quiera salar mi matrimonio cuando apenas ha comenzado, además lo que usted dice son puras estadísticas— la interrumpe; no sabía a dónde quería llegar esa extraña ni por qué le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, aunque tampoco le importaba—. Debe de dejar esa actitud tan negativa, podría asustar a cualquier pretendiente que tenga, lo cual sería una lástima, con lo guapa que es.

El pobre chico recibe una mirada cargada de odio por parte de la pelinegra, de esas que si las miradas mataran, ya estarían llamando al de la funeraria. Sin embargo, al parecer, él no se siente menos, ni intimidado. Le sostiene, con firmeza, la mirada, como retándola.

Al parecer él no es precisamente un cachorrito, tampoco un cobarde.

Kami no puede reprimir la carcajada que le provoca el rostro tan serio de él, así que la libera. El castaño aligera la expresión.

— Me agradaste— sonríe ella y se levanta de su banco—. No eres tan mal niño después de todo.

Le da unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza y le revuelve un poco el cabello antes de irse, dejando al recién casado más extrañado que antes.

Devuelve la sonrisa a la mujer, agitando un poco la mano derecha a modo de despedida.

Ahora tendría una buena anécdota para contar a sus nietos sobre la extraña que conoció en el bar de un hotel.

* * *

Se escucha cómo los árboles ondean con el viento en el jardín; el tranquilo sonido del agua chapoteando en la fuente; el suave tic-tac del reloj de pared y la gente charlando en la calle, ajena a cualquier cosas que ocurría dentro de la mansión Albarn.

Spirit no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la propuesta, así que deja que el silencio hable por él. Qué mal que no sea tan parlanchín y le dé su respuesta a Blair.

Quiere decir que no, que no y que no, mas se siente incapaz de poder hacerlo. Es como rechazarla y no se lo va a permitir.

Como no le queda otra opción, se limita a dar un:

— Está bien.

Suena muy forzado, pero a la gatita eso no le importa, porque empieza dar brinquitos, se sienta sobre él, quedando frente a frente, y lo abraza con tal fuerza que le saca el aire.

Empieza a dar pequeños besos en el rostro de él, dejando los labios para el último. Sin embargo, cuando comienza a acercarse a ellos, duda un poco, porque sabe que el significado puede ser un poco diferente. Niega mentalmente y lo besa sin perder un minuto más, siendo correspondida.

Por algún extraño motivo se siente tímida, sobre todo cuando él la rodea con sus brazos, entonces intenta ser suave e ir un poco más lento.

Comienza a deshacer el nudo de la corbata del pelirrojo y es cuando él cae en cuenta hacia a dónde terminarían si seguía el juego. La separa de su cuerpo y la mira a los ojos.

— ¿A-ahorita?— titubea y al recibir una respuesta positiva, pasa saliva.

No se siente preparado, todo le parece muy prematuro, pero la imagen lasciva de Blair sentada sobre él dándole tan buena vista de sus femeninos atributos, lo hace dudar. Piensa que se comporta como un simple quinceañero a punto de tener su primera vez… aunque en el lugar de la chica siendo hostigada por su novio, no como el novio incitador.

Ahora es él quien niega repetidamente en su mente. No puede hacerlo, no quiere lastimar a la de ojos ámbares, pero sabe que si lo hace Maka lo odiaría.

Es la hora de inventarse una excusa, y una lo suficientemente creíble, porque su hija le es más importante que ni su prometida; porque es lo que cualquier padre en su misma situación haría:

— Yo creo que debemos esperarnos un poco— formula—, quizás hasta nuestra noche de bodas— Blair arquea una ceja—… Digo, no quiero que la gente crea que nos casamos sólo porque tú quedaste en cinta.

Cruza los dedos para que ella se lo crea, lo que parece dar resultados, pues Blair le da un último beso, se levanta y recoge los platos antes de irse a la cocina.

La campana suena dando un ganador. ¡Punto para los Albarn!

* * *

En cuanto abre la puerta, Maka se tira al sofá y se quita los molestos tacones. Se soba los pies, intentando, infructuosamente, reprimir los gemidos placenteros que la acción le provocaban.

Soul desde el marco de la puerta, la observa, con una sonrisa burlesca. Con la misma expresión se retira durante unos minutos para volver con una cubeta medio llena con agua y hielos. Se los acerca a la peli cenizo y ella comprende, así que mete sus hinchados pies al recipiente.

Maka aprieta los dientes para no quejarse de lo helada que estaba el agua, aunque su expresión dice más que suficiente para el albino.

— La belleza cuesta— le recuerda— y aquí tienes la factura.

Se gana una mala mirada y eso sólo logra ensanchar su sonrisa, mostrando sus filosos dientes de tiburón.

La chica, como puede, se encamina a su habitación, arrastrando los pies. No duda en lanzarse a su cama y sentarse para seguir dándose su masaje.

Han tardado tanto en llegar a casa que el burlesco sol ya se encuentra bajando por el horizonte, medio dormido, con la baba cayéndole. Por eso se da cuenta que ya casi es hora de la cena y el estómago comienza a hacer sonidos extraños de sólo pensarlo.

Le deja esa labor a Soul, pues cree que si se vuelve a levantar las piernas le fallarían y terminaría tirada sobre la alfombra de su recámara.

Y aunque el albino no es adivino, después de cerca de media hora, entra a la habitación de su compañera con una bandejita, la cena y una bolsa.

Se sienta junto a ella y sube las piernas a la cama, quedando recargado contra la cabecera.

Maka suelta un bufido en cuanto ve lo que ha preparado su arma: simplemente era fruta picada.

No había almorzado, se siente cansada y lo único que le ayudaría a reponer energías sería un platito con frutas.

Ella necesita carne y mucha. Pero prefiere guardarse sus quejas, y meterse un pedazo de plátano a la boca. Era mejor eso a no cenar nada.

— Es lo que te toca cenar, recuerda: es para mantener la figura— se burla Soul, mientras saca de la bolsa algo envuelto en papel, que no resulta ser otra cosa mas que una hamburguesa.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, la de ojos jades le arrebata la comida al chico y le da un buen mordisco.

Soul suelta una carcajada por la acción de la chica, sacando otra hamburguesa.

— Sabía que no ibas a poder resistirte— dice todavía con una sonrisa, la cual recibe de vuelta por parte de la técnico.

No hacen más que almorzar en silencio y toman como postre a las frutas. Terminan con el estómago a punto de estallar de lo llenos que se encuentran.

En cuanto Soul hace el ademán de levantarse para retirarse, la pequeña mano de Maka lo detiene y lo atrae hacia ella.

— ¿Te puedes dormir conmigo?— pide, apartando la mirada, mientras el sonrojo se apodera de su cara.

El de ojos carmesí se sorprende, pero no opone resistencia.

Ella se acuesta y se acobija, él se acerca al interruptor para apagar la luz y la recámara queda en completa oscuridad. Soul aprovecha eso para quitarse el pantalón, quedando en bóxer para mayor comodidad.

Maka siente que el colchón se hunde un poco y es como se entera de que el albino no se ha ido. Se acomoda de costado, su rostro quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del de él. Gracias a la poca luz lunar que entra por la ventana, logra divisar cada una de las facciones de Soul.

Pasa uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y se aproxima un poco más, y se pega como calcomanía a su pecho. El albino corresponde a su abrazo, la cercanía del cuerpo de ella se siente bien.

— Tú nunca me abandonarás, ¿verdad?— pregunta ella, recordando a sus padres y, por algún motivo, también a Liz.  
— Claro que no— contesta en automático—. La familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida, ¿recuerdas?

Maka sonríe cuando la imagen de "Lilo y Stitch" llega a su mente y asiente.

— ¿Somos familia?— cuestiona curiosa, se separa y se le queda mirando al albino a los ojos.  
— Por su puesto que sí. Muy a mi pesar, mi familia actual se conforma por un mono azul escandaloso; una tímida pero sexy chica; un estúpido obsesionado por la simetría; una chica infantil obsesionada por las jirafas y su hermana temerosa de fantasmas; un imbécil que quiere diseccionarnos a todos; una adulta que sería capaz de casarse con un inodoro; una mancha negra enmascarada; un viejo rabo verde; una gatita acosadora y una nerd pecho-plano— la sonrisa desaparece al instante del rostro de Maka, pero antes de ser golpeado, Soul repone, sudando frío: —, que también es linda y divertida.

Una risilla nerviosa se escapa de los labios de Soul, pero la que viene después por parte de Maka es completamente burlesca. Así le gustaba, que le temieran.

— Somos una familia muy extraña— dice.  
— Pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Dejan de intercambiar palabras, aunque se siguen viendo a los ojos, como si fuera un juego de quién parpadea primero.

Soul es quien rompe el contacto visual, se acerca a Maka poco a poco hasta que sus alientos se combinan. Ella no se hace para atrás, ni porque todavía le quedan centímetros para llegar a la pared; es más, hasta cierra los ojos para disfrutar lo que sea que viniera y entreabre la boca.

El albino se separa un poco y su carcajada resuena en medio de la noche.

— ¡… deberías… debiste… haber visto… tú expresión!— le recalca, mientras que con una mano sostiene su estómago y con la otra señala a la chica.

La técnico se puso completamente roja. ¿Iba a aceptar ser besada por Soul sin chistar? Le costaba admitirlo, pero sí.

Ese idiota siempre arruinaba los momentos felices. Por eso saca un libro debajo de su almohada y no duda en dar un buen Maka-chop, dejándole un chichón al muchacho como recuerdo.

— Buenas noches— sentencia molesta, se voltea, quedando de espaldas a él.

Al albino no le gusta el tono en el que se lo dicen, así que la toma de la cintura y la gira para que retorne a la otra posición.

— Vuelve a dármelas.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Mis buenas noches.

Maka suelta un suspiro cansado y repite la oración, esperando que Soul la dejara en paz. Se siente herida por la forma en la que él la engañó y que luego se burlara de ella.

El chico es más receptivo de lo que la peli ceniza cree, así que logra percibir el cansancio y molestia de su voz. Prefiere dejarla tranquila a ganarse otro golpe con un libro. Le desea que descanse, le da un beso en la frente antes de acostarse boca arriba y cerrar los ojos.

A saber por qué motivo, ella se siente mejor con ese beso. Cuando él hace eso o revuelve su cabello cariñosamente siempre su estado de ánimo aumenta a mil, pero nunca ha logrado entender por qué. Le asalta una nueva duda que expresa al instante:

— Soul, ¿qué significan los besos en la frente? ¿Por qué siempre me los das ahí?

Él sonríe levemente y entreabre los ojos.

— Eres una genio, ¿no? Investígalo por ti misma qué significan y sabrás la respuesta de ambas preguntas.

Bien, Maka ya sabría qué hacer al llegar a la escuela: Ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

**Ahora sí, me voy a hacer mi tarea de historia (bueno, no es tarea, pero no quiero estar trabajando mañana). Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ah, ¿alguien sabe qué significan los besos en la frente? Siendo completa y "absolututamente" sinceros, sin checar alguna página de Internet. Yo sí y quien sepa y me diga correctamente la respuesta... ehm... ehm... ¡le dedicaré un fic! (¿eh? ¿qué clase de autora soy regalando fics a cada momento?). O le contesto cualquier duda que tenga... preferentemente que sea sobre algo de la historia, pero pueden ser personales.**

**Oh, y lo de los títulos sigue en pie. Hoshii ya dio una buena idea y creo que me quedaré con esa, pero sólo ha sido para un capi (ya corro y lo edito, Estrellita), y como su hermana Beru me ha pedido que no la sobreexplote o me pegará, todos tenemos que dar ideas.**

**Claro, claro, ¿qué fue lo que notaron de diferente? ¿O no fue nada? ¿Fue para mejor o para peor? ¿Sienten que la historia se está alentando? ¿O que se está volviendo muy cursi? Para las dos últimas, yo contesto que sí.**

**Dejen su opinión en un bonito review.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Y pues lo de siempre, que Soul Eater es de su papi Ohkubo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_No puede creer lo que había hecho. Tiene miedo de sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y rompe a llorar, sentada a un lado de la persona que acaba de asesinar._

_Le acaricia el cabello y se da cuenta de lo largo que se lo había dejado. Le cierra sus hermosos ojos zafiro y pasa sus delgados dedos por sus finas facciones; baja un poco por el cuello y después hacia su pecho._

_Otro sollozo se escapa de su boca al ver el uniforme de su amigo cubierto de sangre. Un suave chispazo de luz hace que el cuerpo desaparezca y quede en su lugar una pequeña esfera color carmesí. _

_Hay una presencia que se pone en cuclillas a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola. A pesar de que quiere pedirle que se aleje, que ella no es buena, que debe de huir y contarle a todos lo que ha hecho, sólo se deja abrazar._

— _No ha sido tu culpa— le dice para consolarla—. Eran órdenes de Shinigami-sama.  
— Pero yo no… yo no debí hacerlo… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otra persona que no conociéramos?  
— Kami, él se estaba convirtiendo en un huevo de kishin, y sabes lo que eso significa.  
— Pero aún… aún era… un niño… como tú, como yo._

_Sí, ella sabía que su amigo estaba haciendo unas cosas mal, que frente a sus compañeros del Shibusen era un chico amable, y bastante inteligente; pero fuera de la escuela era un asesino despiadado, aprovechando que era un arma y mataba a gente inocente._

— _Lo sé, lo entiendo— murmura el otro.  
— No, no lo entiendes, él no era tu amigo. O sea, ¿si hubieras sido tú? ¿Si hubiera sido Stein?... ¿si… hubiera sido yo? ¿Me habrías asesinado, Spirit?_

_El aludido siente que el corazón se le detiene y abre los ojos con sorpresa por la pregunta. La respuesta que hay en su mente es un rotundo "no". _

_Quiere demasiado a Kami; más que como su amiga, más que como su compañera o su máster, Spirit la ve de una manera diferente a como ve a las demás chicas. Ella tiene algo especial, algo que lo hace estar despierto todas las noches pensando en ella, algo que hace que no pare de mirarla en las clases, algo que provoca que se levante de buen ánimo y se arregle mejor para ir a la escuela, hasta se pone más perfume por ella._

— _No es lo que uno quiere o lo que uno necesita. Es lo que se debe de hacer, Kami— dice Spirit, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de la chica—. Creo que si te llegaras a comportar como una idiota, tendría que ir a detenerte. Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte. Si vas por la calle atrapando a los chicos malos, no tienes por qué preguntarte si tiene una familia, un hogar o un perro. Si vas a matar a alguien, sólo hazlo, no tienes que hacerte dudas tan tontas. Lo siento, pero es la verdad, y si tú fuiste amiga de ese chico, ¿por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo que hacía está mal?_

_Kami siente un nudo en la garganta. Que hasta el mismo Spirit se lo diga, la hace sentir más inútil de lo que ya se siente. Dicen que la verdad no peca, pero incomoda. _

_Tiene ganas de gritar, de ir corriendo a su habitación y que Marie la consuele como se debe, no como su arma lo está haciendo._

_Pero no cree que tenga las suficientes fuerzas, ni física ni psicológicamente. Lo único que puede hacer es llorar, cubriendo el rostro entre sus manos y desahogarse._

_Unas cuantas gotas comienzan a caer desde arriba, primero son pocas y después la cantidad aumenta. _

_Spirit se pone de pie y mira a la nube gris que les cubre._

— _¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado?— le dice a su compañera, quien le mira sin entender del todo— Has llorado tanto que hasta el cielo se puso triste y llora contigo. Venga, ya no llores y vayamos de vuelta al Shibusen._

* * *

Quiere seguir durmiendo, pero su reloj biológico se lo impide. Le avisa que ya es hora de levantarse, aunque le pesa abrir un solo ojo.

Debería estar despierta ya. Ella y Soul tienen clases, por lo que deben de apurarse para llegar al Shibusen si es que no quieren llegar tarde. Hace más calor de lo común así que debe ser tardísimo.

Algo le rodea su cintura, mas no son sus sábanas; lo adivina, porque siente mayor peso. Una respiración lenta y acompasada está sincronizada con la suya. Seguro que eso es lo que le está proporcionando mayor calor. Se asusta, preguntándose quién será, y en automático llegan a su memoria las imágenes de la noche anterior con Soul.

Acurruca mejor su cuerpo contra el del albino, es mejor hacer como que sigue dormida.

Él se comienza a remover un poco, tal vez también sienta que ya es hora de despertar. Afloja un poco su abrazo y se estira. Quiere pedirle que la vuelva a abrazar, que es la única forma en la que se siente segura, pero eso sería demasiado extraño hasta para ella.

¿De verdad gustaba de Soul? Estaba tan segura de quererlo besar la noche anterior, sin embargo duda de sus sentimientos, seguro sólo eran el momento y el lugar; las risas, las bromas, eso de que eran una familia, quizás era eso. Para empezar, el albino no es de su tipo y los hombres en general le producen cierta aberración; todos son unos mentirosos.

Momento, ¿en qué demonios está pensando? Soul es su arma, su compañero, su camarada, su amigo, nada más. Siente una pequeña punzada de dolor al reconocerlo, pero es la verdad.

Alguien toca la puerta; lo pasa por alto y continúa en sus pensamientos.

Además él se burló de ella cuando vio que estaba aceptándolo. La sangre le hierve al recordar eso y le dan ganas de empujar al chico para que caiga de la cama. Se aguanta.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta de la entrada, aún más fuerte que la primera vez. Sigue ignorándolo.

Abre, por fin, los ojos con pereza para toparse con la imagen del albino todavía dormido. No puede evitar pensar que se ve lindo con el cabello revuelto, una expresión serena y la boca entreabierta. Un hilillo de baba cae por la comisura de sus labios los que vistos desde esa perspectiva se le antojan. Acerca su rostro al de él y le aparta los mechones de cabello rebeldes de la cara.

Algo cae estrepitosamente. Imposible de ignorar, pero Soul es de sueño pesado y Maka está demasiado concentrada en otra cosa.

Se encuentran a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro y la de ojos jade ya está casi encima de él.

Pasos por aquí, pasos por acá.

Hay un pequeño roce y…

La puerta de la habitación cae tirada al piso.

— ¡Yahoo!— grita Black Star desde la entrada, despertando de sopetón a Soul, quien empuja a Maka sin querer.

Ella cae de sentón sobre la alfombra y mira con cara de pocos amigos al peli azul.

— ¿Pero qué…?— comienza el ninja, desconcertado.  
— Black Star, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no…?— lo reprende Tsubaki, pero para al ver la escena.  
— ¡Oh, mí mismo! ¡Soul, bro! ¡Maka iba a… iba a…!— se corta y corre a abrazarlo, sollozando.

Tiene un hipo incontrolable y limpia sus mocos en el pecho de Soul (recibiendo una mirada de asco por parte del albino).

— ¿Qué pasa, Black?— se preocupa él, separando un poco al técnico.  
— ¡Maka iba…! ¡Es tan… horrible! ¡Impronunciable!— dice entre hipidos. La chica sigue en el suelo, sorprendida por el actuar de su amigo, sin embargo también está sonrojada por su actitud.  
— ¿Qué iba a hacer, Black Star?— pregunta la pelinegra, preocupada.

Una mirada de puro terror es dirigida a la Nakatsukasa por parte de su máster.

Maka reza a todas las deidades que conoce, rogando que Black Star siga sin poder decir nada, porque Soul es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Pero el cielo odia a Maka, claro está.

— ¡Maka iba a violarse a mi pobre Soul!— grita a todo pulmón y vuelve a romper en llanto— Oh, pequeño Soul, ¿por qué te dejé en las garras de esta horrible acosadora sexual? ¡Ya sabía yo que esas ojeras no eran normales!

Tsubaki da un paso hacia en frente y duda un poco.

— Black Star, no creo que Maka fuera a abusar de Soul, seguro que malpensaste la situación y…  
— No, Tsubaki, esa mala mujer— insertar bufido por parte de la peli cenizo— estaba sobre "Soulcito", le sujetaba las manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras él forcejeaba…

« ¿Forcejeaba? ¡Soul estaba dormido!» piensa Maka, notando las incongruencias de la historia de su amigo. No había duda, Black Star es demasiado dramático.

—… bajo ella, lo iba a obligar a besarla, ¡por eso no nos abrían! ¿Te imaginas si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo? ¡Albarn se hubiera salido con la suya!— hace una pausa y mira a su amigo— ¿No te hizo daño, cierto?  
— Eh… no… creo que no… gracias— responde el albino y mira de reojo a Maka.

La pelinegra intenta calmar a su técnico y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin quitar la vista de su mejor amiga. Maka le hace señas para darle a entender que Black Star miente.

— ¿Seguro que no exageras?— pregunta Nakatsukasa y el ninja niega con la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos para darle más énfasis a su actuación.

Maka se levanta de la alfombra, dirige una última mirada a su molesto amigo y se sienta al borde de la cama, se acomoda un poco su despeinado cabello antes de cuestionar:

— Y, ¿qué hacen aquí tan tarde? ¿No deberían estar ya en el Shibusen?  
— Se aplica lo mismo para ti, acosadora se…— la mano de Tsubaki interrumpe la frase de Black Star.  
— Es que cuando no te vi en el aula, me preocupé y pensé que había pasado algo malo— explica la pelinegra, soltando un poco a su máster del agarre.  
—… Pero jamás pensamos que ese "algo malo" era para mi Soulcito— continúa el peli azul, con los ojos cristalinos.

Soul rueda los ojos. En realidad, detestaba que le llamaran "Soulcito" y que lo trataran casi como a un objeto, porque él no era de nadie; en cualquier caso era más de Maka que ni de Black Star.

Maka. Voltea a verla y se da cuenta de lo cerca que están el uno del otro.

Todavía sigue sonrojada; tiene los brazos cruzados, demostrando su enojo y con las mejillas infladas en un gesto de lo más infantil, contrastando con su cruzar de piernas tan coqueto. Un «se ve linda» se introduce en sus pensamientos, mientras sonríe embobado.

Siente la penetrante mirada de Tsubaki sobre él, así que se la corresponde, pero ella de inmediato voltea a ver a Maka con el semblante pensativo, como tratando de adivinar que pasa entre esos dos.

— ¿No creen que deberíamos ir al Shibusen ya? El profesor Stein nos hará hoy un examen— recuerda la pelinegra, rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que se creó con el silencio.

La peli ceniza parece dudarlo un poco, pero luego niega suavemente. La verdad ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo dicho por el maestro, así que el saber que tiene un examen por contestar le da un poco de pereza. No había estudiado, no está preparada. Lo mejor es rehuir.

— Es un poco tarde y seguro Stein nos dejará afuera— asegura.

Black Star la mira confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Maka? Primero casi abusa de Soul y ahora no quiere ir a la escuela; eso llegaría a arruinar su perfecta asistencia (sin contar las veces que habían tenido misiones).

— ¿No podemos ir en la moto de Soul?— repone el máster, poniendo toda la atención sobre el albino.  
— Pues… sí, pero no cabemos todos. Es sólo para dos pasajeros— anuncia el otro.  
— "Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar" — Black Star recurre al viejo refrán—. Ahora vamos para abajo.

Maka y Soul se miran, intentando no reírse por cómo se veía el otro. La chica no se quitó su ropa de ayer antes de dormir, así que ahora se ve bastante graciosa con la ropa y el cabello todos desarreglados. En cambio, Soul tiene una expresión todavía adormilada y el hilillo de baba seca ya no se ve tan tierno; su cabello tan cool parece un nido de pajarillos (ahora Maka entiende por qué tarda tantas horas en el baño arreglándose) y su camiseta está manchada con un poco de kétchup y mostaza de su cena de anoche.

— En un segundo bajamos nosotros— dice Maka— sólo déjanos cambiarnos.

Black Star sube el pulgar de su mano derecha como señal de aprobación y se retira de la habitación, junto con Tsubaki.

— Creo que lo mejor será que tú también te vayas— comenta la de ojos jade, al darse cuenta de que Soul sigue ahí—. Ya sabes, para cambiarme.

Él asiente se baja de la cama, pero al pisar madera en vez de la suave alfombra de Maka, se detiene y mira hacia abajo.

— Maka— la llama, sin subir la mirada—, creo que después de la escuela tenemos… que ir a comprar puertas nuevas.

* * *

Da vueltas intranquilamente por toda su recámara en el hotel. Se siente perdida y no tiene idea sobre qué hacer.

Desde su partida siempre había tenido ganas de ver a su ex esposo, pero siempre se había dicho que eso era tonto y que demostraría abiertamente que no tenía dignidad. Después de un tiempo el brete se había desaparecido un poco, no del todo, pero ya no lo deseaba con las mismas fuerzas; ahora que se enteraba que él era capaz de rehacer su vida sin ella, quería verlo, decirle lo mucho que aún lo ama, que lo necesita a su lado, que quiere retomar los votos que hizo ante Shinigami-sama y que rompió al divorciarse de él.

Tal vez era demasiado egoísta, pero era muy probable que él la rechazara, y cree que no lo soportaría. No le cabe en la cabeza una imagen de Spirit Albarn diciéndole que ya no la quiere, que ya la superó, porque ella todavía no lo ha hecho. Más bien se lo imagina diciéndole que ha sido un tonto por dejarla ir, que ella sigue siendo la única a la que ama, aunque tiene la vaga idea de que nunca será así.

Insistentemente quiere recordar el día en el que lo vio con esa otra mujer, con quien la engañó durante un par de años, para poder odiarlo, pero simplemente llega otro recuerdo a opacar ese.

Siente una impotencia enorme al creer que nunca podrá madurar y no poder aceptar que lo que fue ya pasó y nada podrá remediar, porque al parecer Spirit es mejor olvidando de lo que creía.

Enciende la radio y sintoniza la primera estación que recuerda, pensando que la música podría tranquilizarla.

Estaba una de las canciones de un grupito nuevo, una boyband de esas que se consiguen un montón de fangirls, las cuales son, en su mayoría, quinceañeras con las hormonas alborotadas. Se pregunta si Maka sería así; si en sus ratos libres se la pasa cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de moda, o si baila en la sala mientras hace el aseo junto con Soul. Si había sido buena idea dejarla ser compañera de un chico y no de una chica como quería Spirit, si tendría novio o si sigue odiando las pasas.

Si bien, de vez en cuando le envía una postal, Maka no puede contestarla, debido a que no le pone dirección y porque Kami se la pasa viajando, así que no pueden tener una plática. Tampoco marca por teléfono, ya que a veces los husos horarios no concordaban.

Kami se decide. Llamará a Shinigami-sama, preguntará por Maka y si está Spirit le felicitará por su boda, demostrándole que le desea lo mejor y que ya lo olvidó.

"I-I-I know you're still the one".

Esa es la última frase que escucha en la canción de la radio antes de que la apague y la que provoca que vuelva a sentirse mal. Tal vez, en realidad, ella sigue siendo la única, pero Spirit no lo sabe.

* * *

Busca y busca en los libros, pero no encuentra nada.

Bueno, en realidad no es que esperaba que en la biblioteca de la escuela hubiera libros sobre besos o los tipos de éstos.

Soul era un idiota por no habérselo explicado antes.

Siente el alma de Kid aproximarse y se apura a reacomodar los libros lo más rápido que puede, porque seguramente le da un paro cardiaco si ve el tiradero que hizo. Los apila tan rápido y se apura tanto en ir al estante de donde los tomó que ni se da cuenta del libro que está en el piso y tropieza con él, provocando que los que llevara en los brazos se cayeran sobre de ella.

La puerta chirrea un poco y el hijo de Shinigami-sama aparece, mira a Maka algo desconcertado y se para junto a ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— cuestiona, mientras se inclina un poco y le va quitando unos tomos de encima.  
— Buscar algo— responde la chica.  
— ¿Lo encontraste?  
— Creo que no.

Kid permanece pensativo un rato y luego expone su duda.

— ¿Qué buscabas?

Maka se pone roja como un tomate. No sabe qué tipo de respuesta debe de darle a Kid, porque, obviamente, la tomará como una idiota, y es que ¿a quién le importan los tipos de besos y significado? Mientras se den con amor, todo estará bien, ¿no? Pero Soul la llenó de dudas que ahora quiere aclarar.

— Nada importante— termina por decir.  
— Y si no es algo importante, ¿por qué saliste tan rápido de con Stein?  
— Pues porque en realidad no sabía nada, sólo estaba haciéndome tonta— replica ella, bastante incómoda por la atención prestada por Kid. Eso era raro.

Hay un momento de silencio que ninguno parece dispuesto a romper, hasta que el reloj comienza a sonar, indicando que tenían otra clase. Esa parecía la señal indicada para que Maka saliera corriendo. Estar tan cerca del pelinegro comenzaba a incomodarla. Pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kid?  
— La pregunta aquí es qué te está pasando a ti. Te estás comportando como una idiota.

Maka lo mira con sorpresa. Esa no se la esperaba y tampoco podría prestar atención a la pregunta debido al fuerte agarre del chico. Comenzaba a doler.

— Suéltame, por favor— pidió en voz baja—. Duele, Kid.  
— No, no hasta que me contestes— ordenó él.  
— No está pasando nada, es sólo que…— se cortó antes de continuar.  
— ¿Es sólo que qué?  
— Que me cansé, Kid. Me cansé de ser Maka Albarn.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Suéltame, quedamos en que me soltarías cuando te contestara y ya lo hice.

Pero Kid no lo hace y Maka comienza a sentir un poco de miedo de él, sobre todo cuando él la arrincona contra una esquina.

— Te he hecho otra pregunta.  
— Porque sí… Kid, llegaremos tarde.  
— No puedes cambiar así como así.  
— No me gustaba ser yo… Kid, basta, por favor.  
— A mí me gustaba tu forma de ser— Esa se la esperaba todavía menos.  
— Pero qué…

No pudo continuar, los labios de Kid se encontraban sobre los de ella, ejerciendo una ligera presión, besándola. Quiere apartarlo, pero él tiene mayor fuerza.

Comienzan a llamarla es la voz de Soul.

— Maka, despierta, Maka.

Tiene miedo de que el albino los encuentre así, pero por más que quiere empujarlo, se siente más débil y pesada. De repente todo se vuelve oscuro y hay mucha neblina, cierra los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos está en el patio del Shibusen, tirada sobre el pasto y hay un libro sobre su cara.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta aún adormilada, quitándose el volumen de encima.  
— Te quedaste dormida y el receso ya terminó— explica amablemente Tsubaki.

Se talla los ojos y voltea hacia los lados confundida. A su lado están Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y… Kid. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al recordar su sueño.

— ¿Y Soul?— pregunta sin apartar su mirada del chico.  
— Se fue al gimnasio con Black Star— contesta él—. Dijeron que deben de entrenar mucho para la próxima misión… No te preocupes, aún no tienen ninguna— aclara al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de Maka.

Los cinco se levantan y se dirigen al edificio de la escuela.

— ¿Qué leías, Maka?— cuestiona Tsubaki en la caminata.  
— Un libro sobre besos— responde como si nada. Liz la voltea a ver con interés.  
— ¿Qué decía?— se emociona la rubia.  
— No sé, me aburrí en el prólogo— responde Maka.

Elizabeth le quita el libro de las manos de un tirón. Visto desde esa perspectiva, las uñas de Liz pintadas de colores llamativos parecían más las garras de un halcón a los dedos de una adolescente. Maka niega con la cabeza y sonríe, alejando sus pensamientos.

— Tsubaki— la llama para tener su atención y la aludida le dirige una mirada expectante—, ¿qué significan los besos en la frente?

La pelinegra coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y pone expresión pensativa. Lo duda un poco y responde:

— Si mal no recuerdo, la persona que te da un beso en la frente te tiene mucho cariño y respeto, y siempre te va a proteger o algo así, ¿por qué la duda?  
— No es nada, gracias.

* * *

En cuanto Black Star pone un pie sobre el gimnasio, corre como mosca en miel hacia el lado de las pesas, pero esta vez Soul lo agarra del cuello y lo retiene en su lugar, para obligarlo a sentarse en las gradas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, bro?— cuestiona Black molesto.  
— Quiero que me expliques qué viste hoy en la mañana.  
— Pues…— comienza a recordar— vi el techo de mi recámara, a Tsubaki haciendo el desayuno, un coche azul, tu motocicleta, la habitación de Maka (por cierto, dile que rosa de las paredes cansa, que ponga uno más suave), a ustedes dos, tu baño, los escalones del Shibusen y…  
— Para. Mencionaste "a ustedes dos", ¿qué viste exactamente entre Maka y yo? No repitas lo de que quería abusar de mí.  
— A Maka sobre ti, muy cerca de tu rostro y un aura de corazoncitos alrededor de ella. Gracias al cielo llegué a detenerla. No te preocupes, no me debes nada.

Soul no contesta y se queda pensando en lo que acaba de decir su amigo. Si lo que vio Black era cierto, su máster seguro estaba a punto de besarlo, hasta que llegó el peli azul y la interrumpió. Pero, ¿por qué querría ella besarlo? También habían estado a punto de hacerlo la noche anterior.

No le desagradaba para nada la idea de besarse con Maka, pero eso sería raro y seguramente la chica no accedería a estar con él sin compromiso alguno, así que la idea de ser "amigos con derechos" quedaba descartada. Si Maka hacía eso, quería decir que había un sentimiento de por medio y no iba de una simple amistad.

— ¿Crees que Maka se haya enamorado de mí?— se atreve a cuestionar, pero al oír la carcajada de Black Star se arrepiente de haberlo hecho— Lo digo en serio.  
— Pues… pues… no sé, pero, ¿qué importa?— Black Star se detiene y da un paso hacia atrás— Oh, no… no, no, no… ¿t-te gusta Maka?  
— ¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no, no me gusta… es… una nerd y plana… gruñona y mandona… ¡aguafiestas! Alguien tan cool como yo no podría fijarme en ella.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te sonrojas?— sonríe Black Star— Oh, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga se gustan. Dentro de unos años seré tío, ya lo verás.  
— Te ves mejor calladito, Black— dice Soul.  
— Espera, espera… ¿Has visto los jeans ajustados de Maka? No sabía que tenía tan buena retaguardia, ¿y su blusita de tirantes? Mira que con ese escote sería mejor que retiráramos lo de plana.

El albino no puede evitar sentirse sonrojado. Es verdad que lo ha notado, pero no cree que sea para tanto.

Black Star siguió con sus comentarios sobre Maka; que si ha notado sus largas piernas, su sedoso cabello con olor a frutas, el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que se encuentran con los de Soul, sus labios rosas y su nariz respingada. Luego los comentarios comenzaron a subirse de tono hasta que Soul se detuvo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en Maka como un pedazo de carne? Es mi compañera, deja de verla así.

Black Star volvió a reír. Sabía que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría del otro lado con los fantasmas, pero Soul en su modo celoso se veía tierno.

— Calma, Celostino. Mira, ya casi es hora de ir a clases. Te juro que no le diré nada a Maka.  
— Claro que no le dirás, porque si no, voy con Tsubaki y hago lo mismo que tú.

Black Star se detiene en su camino.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, eso es trampa… Tsubaki y yo somos amigos, ¿entiendes? Amigos. Ella me da de comer y yo agradezco. Ella me cuida y yo le doy mi amistad, y es que tener la amistad de un próximo dios es demasiado para una simple mortal.  
— Como tú digas, pero te apuesto a que me darás un sobrino antes que yo a ti. Y que ella se te declara antes que tú a ella.  
— ¿De verdad se nota tanto?  
— Pues si no le miraras tanto las piernas ni intentaras sorprenderla siempre, creo que sería menos obvio.  
— Si le llegas a decir algo, sucederá lo mismo que pasaría si yo le dijera a Maka.  
— ¿Eso fue un trabalenguas?  
— No. Fue una amenaza.  
— ¿Tregua?— cuestiona Soul, mientras extiende su mano derecha.  
— Tregua.

* * *

Desde el momento en el día anterior que Blair le pidió un bebé Spirit prefiere pasarla fuera de su casa y evitar a la chica lo más posible. No sabía qué cara poner o qué decirle por si volvía a salir el tema o si se le volvía a encaramar; temía que a la próxima la gatita terminara abusando de él. La carne es débil y al parecer, él es todo carne.

Se pasó el resto de su tarde paseando por las calles de Death City tratando de despejar su mente en lo mayor posible.

Aunque tampoco quiere que la gatita lo malinterprete y crea que se está echando para atrás, así que termina volviendo a casa donde lo esperaba una cena a lado de su futura mujercita. No puede negar el ambiente tenso que se creó durante ese momento y el resto de la noche.

Ya en cama siguió pensando. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, le gustaría volver a ser padre y tener la felicidad de cargar a un bebé en brazos, ya que la que tiene lo rechaza. Que haya una pequeña figura que lo reciba corriendo cuando llegue a casa y lo rodee con sus bracitos, le llame papá (y no Spirit) y le recuerde constantemente lo mucho que lo quiere. Es de las pocas cosas que recuerda y que más extraña de Maka y lo que provoca que tenga algo de celos de Soul.

Al día siguiente se levanta con mejor humor; desayuna, disfrutando de su cereal con leche preparado por Blair; se despide de ella con un suave beso en los labios y se dirige al Shibusen. Recorre, tranquilamente, los pasillos de su antiguo colegio, recordando lo vivido ahí. Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido con sus pasos, para no interrumpir las clases. Llega a la oficina de Shinigami-sama y es cuando lo escucha:

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por Maka, es bueno que comience a soltarse un poco— su corazón se acelera al reconocer la voz y las manos comienzan a sudarle.

Tal vez debería volver más tarde, cuando su jefe ya no esté hablando con ella. No quisiera interrumpirlos.

— ¿Qué pasa, sempai?— pregunta una voz masculina a su espalda y él voltea.  
— ¿Eh? No, nada, Stein— responde con cierto nerviosismo.  
— Sabe que es malo espiar, ¿no?  
— Pero yo no estoy espiando a nadie.  
— Entonces vayamos a saludar a Shinigami-sama.

El profesor toma al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo lleva a encontrarse con el dios de la muerte y su ex mujer.

Spirit aguanta la respiración por unos instantes al encontrársela cara a cara. Se ve mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba. Ambos se sonrojan, apartan la mirada y se saludan en voz baja.

— ¿Q-qué tal todo, Spirit?— pronuncia Kami.  
— Bien, bien, ¿y por allá? — Spirit no puede mirarla a los ojos aún y le cuesta un poco soltar las palabras. Revuelve su cabello, nervioso.  
— Muy bien, gracias.

Todo se escucha demasiado forzado, así que Shinigami-sama interviene:

— Ah, Spirit, ¿ya le mencionaste a Kami lo de tu boda?— bien, a veces hasta los más simpáticos son crueles.  
— Eh… no, aun no.  
— ¿Qué boda?— la peli negra intenta sonar sorprendida.  
— Me casaré, Kami— dice él sonriendo, sin embargo no irradia felicidad.  
— Oh… pues… felicidades— termina por decir ella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Hay un silencio incómodo, hasta que se escucha una voz ajena desde el lado de Kami.

— Lo siento, me hablan para comer. Seguimos luego, Shinigami-sama y… un gusto volverlos a ver, Stein y… Spirit.

La trasmisión es cortada desde el otro lado. Otra vez se vuelve a sentir el silencio. Esta vez es Stein quien lo interrumpe:

— Bueno, fue mucho más corto de lo que esperé— saca un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo enciende. Da unas palmadas a la espalda de su sempai y le avisa: — Ya puedes respirar.

* * *

**Chan-chan-chán, lo dejo hasta acá.**

**Sí, ya sé, fue demasiado larga la espera y muy corto el capi, pero ya hubo un avance... ¿No?**  
**Por si las dudas, síp, estaba escuchando a One Direction mientras escribía el capi... y un poco de todo, eh.**

**En realidad, doshi podía seguir escribiendo desde hace un mes, pero ya saben, doshi es una chica ocupada: tiene tareas, tiene concursos de ortografía y recién se metió a una olimpiada de mates, tiene que divertirse con sus amigos y tiene que estudiar para un examen de admisión, porque... ¡yey! Doshi cambiará de nivel escolar. Cada vez soy más grande.**

**Ya saben, para cualquier cosa dejar un review que yo trataré de atenderlos (me siento como toda una mesera).**

**Se cuidan, bellas criaturitas de Dios.**

**PD para Beru-Beth: ¿Cuántas hojas de Word haces para sólo un capi?**


End file.
